THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN!
by CrescentMoonRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN BUT IS STILL UP UNTIL THE NEW ONE IS COMPLETED
1. Memories

Chapter 1

**Coraline POV.**

_1918: Before the Spanish Influenza_

_I was washing the dishes with mother until we heard the front door open. Entering the kitchen were father and my brother Edward junior. Father and mother kissed for a moment while my brother took both his and father's jacket and hat._

_Edward went upstairs while I prepared dinner, as usual. Something seemed to be wrong with Edward today. It would be rude for me to ask him unless he discusses it with me. I know I am unlike other females of our town but I do not have the power to change. I went upstairs quietly so mother doesn't criticize about my "un-lady like" behavior. I knocked on Edward's door. The doorknob never turned. Being the nosy lady I am, I opened the door to find Edward on the ground with his face in his hands. _

"_Edward?" I asked. _

"_I'm a failure" he replied. _

_What? "Would you mind telling me what happened?" I hated to my older brother like this. _

_His face slowly came up revealing the despair in his eyes. "Coraline, it is rude for you to enter without permission, and I do not need to tell you anything that happened on this damned day. It is none of your business, it is my own and I'll handle is MYSELF. Why don't you just run along and leave me the hell alone! Now LEAVE!" He looked down again and then met my eyes._

_I couldn't believe my ears. He has never spoken this way and especially to me. Anger slowly rising I replied, once again being rude. "It is NOT my fault you cannot succeed in anything, maybe that life is not for you! Did you ever think of that? You are so stupid it is remarkable! If you want to be like this, FINE, be the failure that you are!" With that I stormed to the door and slammed it. It was suddenly quiet downstairs. But I did not care. I could not bear to see anyone. I went to my room and banged on the walls._

That was the last time I spoke to Edward ever again. Even though my human memories are a dim veil to me, I remember that night very clear. It has been 87 years since then. I felt very bad. I regretted those words after a minute I've spoke them. I have to live with this memory every day forever. I would never get to say goodbye to my brother. I am stuck, as a fifteen-year old girl for eternity while my seventeen-year-old brother is dead. He was the lucky one, not me.

I have been living in Brooklyn, New York for nine years. It has been boring. I will probably live this city out for another four years until I move again. I was thinking I would move to London or maybe the west coast of the U.S. Maybe there would be something new in this long life.

But what if…just what if Edward was changed? Is he still in Chicago? Did he find a coven? I hope he did...What? What am I saying? He deserves better than this. There is no way he is one of us. A vampire.

**Hey sorry it was short. My chapters will be longer. I just need to think more. Just PLEASE read on!**


	2. Forget the Past

**Edward POV**

What have I done?!?! I just left her! But I have to remember, she is only human, this is for her own good.

But I _promised_ her I would never leave her. I've broken promises before. For the rest of eternity, I will be haunted by the look in her eyes when I told her I did not want her anymore. She truly believed those unmeaning, stupid words. Then and there I wanted to wrap my arms around her fragile body, tell her it is all right and kiss her soft, warm full lips. How could she not believe me though? After all the times I've expressed my love to her.

I do not remember when I got into her room but I suddenly remembered why I was there. I have promised Bella that it would be as if I never existed. I searched for each gift that was presented to Bella on her birthday. First I went to the CD player and took out my CD. Next were the photos. I went to the scrapbook that Renee sent Bella and saw the pictures of Bella and me. I smiled at the memory. Only, there was a difference between the first picture of me and the second. There was sadness and despair in my expression. Bella must have observed that. She observed everything. I frowned at that thought. Just when I tucked the photos in my pocket, I heard Charlie's cruiser about 7 miles down.

In inhuman speed I ripped a piece of paper from one of Bella's spiral notebook and wrote a note for Charlie:

"_Charlie, went for a walk in the woods with Edward"_

_-Bella_

I ran back upstairs to gather the rest of the gifts. Once they were all with me, my guilt sunk in from the walk. I silently tore one of the floorboards and put the gifts in them. This way, some part of me will be with her. Though I will never see Bella again, she still has my frozen heart in her hand. And quickly I started my Volvo and sped to Alaska.

..............................................................................

"Edward?" Alice asked her expression and tone full of sadness and disapproval.

I just ignored her; I knew what she was going to say. I just stared blankly at the ground.

Alice scowled. _Ugh why must you do this? You know that I miss her with everything I've got. But I've been looking out for her for two months now—_

"You _WHAT_? ALICE, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO _NOT_ INTERFERE IN HER LIFE?" I snapped.

She seemed shocked by my response. "W-well I thought you wanted her to _not_ be reckless and stupid." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE. BEFORE SHE EVEN KNEW ABOUT US SHE WAS CLUMSY AND A DANGER MAGNET. NOW SHE HAS NO PROTECTION, THE NEXT TIME SOMETHING HAPPENS LIKE THE VAN ACCIDENT, SHE WILL BE _DEAD". I do not understand how you can ignore this, Edward._ With that she stormed out of the house.

This reminded me of my human years before the influenza. My little sister and I were close. I was always there for her and always polite until that damned night. I regretted those words ever since I have spoken them.

"_Edward?" Asked a worried, polite little voice. It was Coraline. _

_"I'm a failure" I replied to her with my face in my hands. I knew I would tell my little sister everything that happened earlier this evening. But as much as I would like to tell her about how the lieutenant said I was not alert and strong and how I lost my temper and attacked him, I couldn't. I was her older brother, an influence to her. What would she think of me?_

"_Would you mind telling me what happened?" she sounded a little anxious growing more worried._

_I lifted my head from my hands to look at the short green-eyed girl. Her hair was in a messy bun and her expression was worried. I made up anything to make her leave. But as I started to speak, anger flashed out of me, leaking into my words. "Coraline, it is rude for you to enter without permission, and I do not need to tell you anything that happened on this damned day. It is none of your business, it is my own and I'll handle is MYSELF. Why don't you just run along and leave me the hell alone! Now LEAVE!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down until it sunk in of what I have said. I met her shocked and scared eyes that were being replaced with fury. _

"_It is NOT my fault you cannot succeed in anything, maybe that life is not for you! Did you ever think of that? You are so stupid it is remarkable! If you want to be like this, FINE, be the failure that you are!" With that said, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I was left speechless still staring at the place where my little sister stood._

That was the last time I spoke to my little sister. I didn't get a chance to apologize. When the Spanish Influenza struck Chicago. As a family, we entered the hospital. Coraline was diagnosed with Stage 4 of the Influenza while the rest of us were still at stage 1. She was transferred to another hospital. No matter how much she screamed and yelled in protest, she was transferred. I never got a chance to say sorry or to hug her again. Now she is dead.

Once I got out of my dreadful memories, I couldn't stay in Alaska anymore. Alice already knew where I would be headed and probably told the rest of the family. I couldn't bear to see or hear their reactions. Especially Esme. She would be worried. She protested against our leaving Bella alone. I had to convince her and myself that it was a good idea. I am starting to doubt myself. I told Bella she was a distraction, which I knew was a complete lie. I had to keep myself preoccupied. I ran as quickly as I can to distract myself. Anywhere, I need to go anywhere but Forks.

**Hey guys! I am making Chapter 3 tomorrow. I still have to do my homework! I promise to write tomorrow, I am still working on another fan fiction, which I think Bella/Edward fans will enjoy ;). BYE!**


	3. Reunion is in the air

**Coraline POV**

Another day went by and I got out of school. I decided on walking through SoHo. I wasn't ready to go back to my human family. They've adopted me last year. I knew I would have to leave them soon. They would notice that I haven't aged and grow suspicious. If I have to chew more of that gross human food…ugh! How can humans eat that? And each time I have to excuse myself and spit the food back up. It is excruciating.

After I got off of the 'B' train, I saw it was still cloudy, and took it to my advantage to walk back to the house. It was so boring, to not used my power. I can control water substances (including wind) and construct or destroy fires in my mind. But there was no water or wind for that matter. Just then, I caught the scent of lavender and freesia. I knew that that was not the scent of any human. It was a similar scent to mine. It was a vampire. This vampire was running in inhuman speed. What is he doing? Where is he going? I have to find him!

As if the vampire knew what I was thinking, it stopped. The vampire was tall, pale, with obsidian eyes that were piercing through me. He had bronze hair that was tousled from running. He looked like a teenager. He had perfect face features that caused girls walking by to gawk at him. His expression was blank but then calculating. He looked so familiar…

In inhuman speed, he confronted me. I tilted my head to the side. Where have I seen him before? Who was this man and why suddenly I feel like I knew him for decades? From his calculating expression, I knew he was wondering the same thing about me.

As if God were urging me to remember, I had a brief mental image of my brother Edward.

Suddenly it clicked it. He is my brother; he is Edward! I couldn't believe my eyes. He is here; he is really here standing right in front of me!

Edward's face lit up in response to my expression. He smiled widely. "Coraline" he spoke in recognition. "Its really you. It's a shame that I am seeing you again but I am happy I get to speak to you again." He spoke calmly. Though he said he was happy, the smile didn't reach his eyes. In his eyes, there was regret and pain.

I wanted to jump up and down and hug him, but I couldn't proceed because of the look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Edward? And why were you running? Tell me what you were running from."

His smile faded and now his expression matched the look in his eyes. He took a step closer and embraced me. He began sobbing on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, but still not sure what was going on. I tried to imagine what could he possibly be running from. I thought of the Volturi, the royal vampire coven in Italy, but it wasn't possible. They would never address a vampire in public.

"No…that wasn't it" he answered my unspoken question as he lifted his head to look at me. What the…?

"How'd you—" I begun until he cut me off.

"I read minds." He answered flatly.

"Oh…well, will you tell me what is going on or is this going to end up like our last argument?"

His eyes dimmed as I reminded him of his previous behavior. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"…I…left her, I left…Bella."

**This is all I am writing for tonight, sorry =). I have a life rather than Twilight (okay so not really) but I have to eat dinner and I need to organize my thoughts on the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Open Book

Edward POV

I couldn't believe that I was actually here, with my sister. She made me go to her home with her, but to meet in her room. She lived with humans. So I assumed that she was a 'vegetarian' too. Her room was like every other fifteen-year old girls' room. There was Tweedy Bird and converses everywhere. I sat on her unmade bed.

When she finally entered the room, she went into her closet and brought out a fold-in plush chair. She sat in it and folded her hands and looked at me expectantly. "_Okay, so what were you saying about this 'Bella'_?" She thought.

I took an unnecessary deep breath. "A few years ago, my family and I— I begun before I was interrupted.

"Family? You've found a coven!" Coraline beamed. "All this time I thought you were alone because something told me you were also a vampire!" she continued.

"Yes, I consider them much more than a coven. We are referred to as the Cullen family." I explained.

"Cullen…as in Carlisle?" She struggled to remember.

"Yes, Carlisle changed me. I have been with him ever since." I told her, editing the part about leaving him once. "The family expanded, then there was Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and soon Alice and Jasper." I continued to explain.

"Wow, that is almost as big as the Volturi" she seemed lost in her thoughts. "_I wonder if the Volturi see them as a threat, did they ever try to attack—_

"Yes. They see us as a threat. They try to conceal their envy towards us, but we can see right through them. Carlisle was a part of the Volturi long ago, but left them because of their eating habits. As for attacking us, they haven't…_yet_." I frowned.

"They tried to have me be a part of them so I can make their fires when they…you know" Coraline stated disgusted. She thought about the way to kill a vampire.

"So tell me something." I caught her attention. "How was it that you were turned? I mean, Carlisle couldn't have, I would have remembered.

She grimaced at her memories. There were dim clips of flashbacks running through her head. _"After I was transferred to the other hospital, I complained each hour. Sometimes, they were so annoyed by my presence that they wouldn't even check up on me. _

_"One night, one terrible night, — it was about three days after I arrived there— it was pitch black. Even though the nurses ignored me, I could still hear them in the halls. But this night, this night was different. There was nothing! I thought I heard screams, but they were cut short, I figured that a doctor was giving amnesia to a patient or something. Anyways, it had to be around midnight when I saw them, a pair of red eyes. _

_"It was a female figure. She looked in her early twenties. She had crazy red hair, and her figure reminded me of a cat. She was gorgeous! Instinctively, I jumped out of the bed and ran quietly to the door, thinking she wouldn't see me. But oh was I wrong. Within a blink of an eye, she was hovering me and had her hands locked around my wrists. Her smile grew as she took a deep breath. I was trying to break free, but I was only hurting myself. Her nails dug into my skin. She got distracted from the blood flowing from the cut, and I took my advantage of breaking free. I charged out of the room, down the hall towards the exit. Just when I thought I was free from her, there was a cold and sharp pain through my stomach. I looked down to see half an arm through my stomach. The pain suddenly sank in and I collapsed…_" Coraline trailed off, trying to forget the memory. "I think we all happened next" she smiled half-heartedly.

I was in shock. I think I know who done this to my little sister. Victoria. Victoria was part of Laurent's coven last spring. Her mate was James. I felt a snarl rising as I thought of him, but I held it back. When I was able to speak, I whispered, not trusting my voice completely. "I think I know who might have done this to you."

She froze. Anger and revenge was filling her eyes, but she struggled to keep a smooth face and focused on the previous subject.

"Well, we'll discuss that later but you still need to inform me on Bella." She said, still struggling to keep her voice gentle. "I am so very sorry of being rude and cutting you off." She added.

"Right, well…" I began.

………………………………………………………………………

Coraline POV

I listened to Edward's explanation of Bella carefully, composing my face when he told me about last spring in Phoenix. The woman who turned me was connected in that tragic event. I wanted revenge, not only for me but also for Bella. I barely knew the girl, and I felt emotions toward her.

Of course I am not acquainted with her but I was _tied_ to her. My older brother is in love with her, even though he has left her. I can see from his expression that it was the blackest memory and he regretted it more than anything, more than killing humans as a newborn. I felt his pain as if I were his mirror. It pained me even more that I did not know this girl.

Edward replied to my thoughts. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. Umm, what is it?" I replied.

His eyes lit up and he spoke. "You can meet her. You can go to Forks and enroll in Forks High School. Befriend her. Protect her, for me. Just so I know she is safe. I know that I promised her that I wouldn't interfere in her life and I wouldn't put her in danger but you are an exception. You _live_ with humans and endure thousands of them everyday!"

"What? N-no! I can't, I started a life here. What will I tell my family? I am fifteen and I am telling them I am leaving and maybe not coming back. How will they react? Think about it Edward, it's a dumb idea." I said to him.

"No, its not. Tell them it's a school thing or something. Tell them it's a trip for the environmental program. There are plenty of forests over there" he explained.

"I go to Fashion Industries High School. The school that is all about fashion would _really _want to go explore forests." I replied sarcastically.

"Tell them it's for a science trip them, that they are taking the whole Earth Science department." He explained.

I sighed, this argument will continue on and on. My brother was sometimes so stubborn. "Fine, I'll think about it" I said dismissing the subject, knowing I was already set for the plan. "Give me your cell phone number, so I'll keep in touch with you."

He gave me his number and I thought my number toward him. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." He murmured in relief.

"No problem…but you owe me. I am not going to say what it is until I really need a favor. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am" he murmured and hugged me tightly.


	5. Mission Impossible

**Coraline POV **

I cannot believe I actually let Edward talk me into this. I am on a plane to Seattle, Washington. I've told my parents about the "supposed" trip to Forks. To my surprise, they actually bought it. Wow I must be an excellent actress. The whole trip was pretty much me thinking of ways to interact with Bella.

I was starting to get annoyed with the male flight attendants. It was like they have never seen a female before. Just to toy with them, I smiled widely, revealing my teeth. Their reactions were priceless; they were frightened but filled with delight. Humans are so stupid sometimes.

When the plane landed, I ran to the nearest car shop. It was a few miles from La Push. When I went there, there was a _terrible_ smell. It smelled like wet dog that rolled in mud. It was disgusting. I heard of these conditions. The smell was from werewolves, a vampire's enemy.

I showed the man the motorcycle I wanted. It was a black Harley with a silver design of swirls on it. I needed transportation in a place like this. The man glared at me the whole time I was there. He was tall, dark skinned with black eyes. His hair looked like it was growing back and he was built. He looked in his late teens or early twenties. He must have been a Quieted Indian.

"Are you sure? You look like your only fourteen" he said coldly. Behind his eyes it looked like he knew what I was and didn't like it one bit.

"Yes I am sure. Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"The name's Jacob. Who wants to know?" He replied.

"Well, Jacob…" I began, ignoring his question. "I do have my license and am eligible of driving. Now, like I said, I would like to buy this motorcycle." I added calmly.

Jacob scowled and muttered "Filthy blood-sucker" under his breath.

I grinned evilly and mumbled "disgusting mutt" knowing he would hear.

He turned and was about to say something, but I grabbed the keys and took off with the motorcycle. I drove trying to find Forks High School. I didn't have time to find where I would be staying, not that I would actually need it. I just needed clothes.

That is about when I saw a sign that said 'Forks High School'. I pulled into the empty parking lot revealing several buildings. I saw the sign that read 'Main Office'. I pulled in to a parking spot and hopped of the motorcycle.

When I arrived at the door, I took a deep breath and gently opened the door. Inside, there was a middle-aged woman behind the counter with red hair, looking at me dazed.

"Hello, my name is Coraline Masen, umm… I talked to you on the phone." I played it cool.

"Umm…yes? Oh…_yes_, right. Uh, here's your schedule and teachers. I'm Ms. Cope." She looked like she saw a ghost. Did I look that much like my brother?

Ms. Cope highlighted the easiest ways to my classes. Out of the blue she asked me if I wanted a tour. I complied with her request.

The tour was silent; none of us spoke a word. She looked like she was going to explode with questions. I sighed and prepared myself for her question. "Ms. Cope, you look like you're about to burst with questions, just ask them." I broke the silence.

She turned to me with shock across her face. She composed her face and began. "Thank you; umm…do you have an older brother? I mean there was a family here, the Cullen's, and you look like of the boys, very handsome. He looked like a male older version of you. I mean the bronze hair, facial features. The only exception, he was very tall, not that you're not tall but he…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

I chuckled. "Yes, he is my biological brother. We were adopted into different families. I lived in New York City and he lived here. Just before I arrived here, I saw him, he sends his regards. I am close with the Cullen's." I finished, hoping that was the end of her curiosity.

Her eyes widened. "Wow, poor Bella. You see, Edward and Bella were dating. Soon, things got weird and he left her in the woods." She whispered even though there was no one around. "It's a shame what he did to her. She's a good girl. She's been depressed ever since like he was a part of her." She shook her head. "The girl needs to snap out of it, it's been three months since then."

I nodded understanding. "Yes, thank you for the tour; I should be getting back home."

"Oh, okay, well don't forget, you come in the main office tomorrow!" she called as I was leaving. She mumbled something like "them teenagers and their motorcycles" under her breath.

I started my motorcycle and drove. I had no idea where I was going, I did not know what Bella looked like, smelled like, or lived. I pulled in by a diner. I went in and sat at the counter. I ordered a water to be normal. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

Edward answered on the first ring. "Coraline, did you get there?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm at a diner." I lowered my voice so no human can hear. "I just got my schedule and I realized I have no place to stay. Will you tell me where I can stay that I am out of the public eye?"

"You can stay at our old house. You are at the diner right by the school right? Well, after you leave there you go straight for five miles and make a right at the first traffic light, then you make a left at the first road you see and just go straight. You'll hear a lake nearby and see a big white house. Make yourself at home."

"Okay, got it. Oh, before I forget, you never told me what Bella looks like, smells like, lives or what she drives."

"You'll learn in time, but if you must know, she has a floral smell, like freesia. She is short, about your height; she has wavy dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She will be the clumsy one in school." He chuckled at some old memories. "And she has an old red pickup truck. It's a Chevy."

"Okay, thank you. But remember, you still owe me. And you can_not_ refuse." I began thinking of trying to reunite Bella and Edward, but I have to take action at the right time. "Please, promise me now that you will cooperate or I'll set you on fire or push you with the force of wind to Japan."

Even on the phone I could hear a smile in his voice. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

I grimaced. "Please, be serious, that was a threat." I hung up on him. I got up and went to my motorcycle. I followed the directions to the house. My mouth hung open from looking at the size of the house. I parked in the big empty garage and went inside the house. It was open. Wow, what am I going to do alone in _this_ house?

**And there you have it Chapter 5. I have a lot of ideas for this story. Don't worry; it's not ending anytime soon. Please review, I love reviews. And if you have ideas, feel free to speak up. Gracias for reading!**


	6. The Irony

**Bella POV**

_It was dark outside. I surrounded by trees. I stood up realizing I was not alone. In front of me, Edward, my love was running away from me. _

_"Edward!" I called but I couldn't find my voice. He couldn't hear me. _

_Edward never looked back, he was rushing past the trees and bushes. I didn't know I was chasing after him until I stumbled over a branch. _

_"EDWARD!" I tried again. Nothing. I could feel tears pouring down my cheeks. When I went to clear them from my face, they weren't tears. _

_I stopped chasing after Edward to wipe the rest of the blood from my face. I wasn't hurt, but I was crying blood. I gasped and looked up to see nothing. Just green. There was flowers everywhere. The scenery was beautiful, but far too familiar. It was the meadow, _our _meadow. _

_I sank to a tree stump, feeling numb. That was when I heard noises coming from across the meadow. I struggled to get up, thinking it was Edward. When I finally got up, I decided it was time to trust my voice since he couldn't hear my thoughts._

_"Edward?...Is that you?" I asked, my voice was weak, getting my hopes high._

_"…Yes, yes it is." I heard a voice say. But it wasn't him. It was an evil familiar voice. It was a female voice. Suddenly there was swishing sounds surrounding me. _

_Like an idiot, I swirled, following the sounds. When I got dizzy, I fell to the ground, again. The sounds stopped but the female voice never revealed herself. _

_"So, I was thinking these past few months, you know, when you special Edward killed my soul mate". She emphasized Edward to make it sound dramatic. "Anyways instead of killing Edward, I've decided to switch it up a bit, mate for mate."_

_I froze, now knowing who she was. Victoria came out of the bushes and smilled showing her teeth. I thought she moved on. "So, you mean to tell me, all this time you were gone, you were planning my death?" I asked trailin off on the last word._

_"Yup, you won't feel a thing" she said soothingly. _

_After that, she crouched into a defensive position, still smiling and lunged at me._

I woke up screaming. I already knew Charlie wasn't going to check up on me. He was used to my nightmares after the first three weeks. It was only 1:30 in the nightmare wasn't like the rest of them, though. Victoria was never in my nightmares. What if she is coming to get me, just planning to torture me?

I couldn't go back to sleep. I was wide awake, after what I just discovered. I took my toiletries off the dresser and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at the person in the mirror. The girl facing me had no light in her eyes but a scared expression. I looked more pale than I ever have. If I was actually pretty, I could pass for a vampire.

I made the water very hot and let it relax my muscles. The shower lasted too short. After I dried myself up, I yanked the brush through my hair and let it dry naturally. I went back into my room and picked out an outfit to wear to school. I decided on a red hoodie that clinged tightly to my upper body and baggy denim jeans. I went back into the bathroom to face the depressed girl.

I realized that ever since _he_ left me, I have been following the same routine; I wake up early from a nightmare, eat breakfast, go to school, go to work, make dinner, return to the memories of my happy past, and return to the nightmares. I have been putting on a resolved façade for Charlie, Renee and my friends. I honestly think that my friends gave up on me. They probably think I will commit suicide.

I thought about that for a minute. Was I suicidal? I tried to remember all my accidents since they left, none of them I seemed to care about. It was like a daily routine for me. Yesterday, I almost got hit by a bus, but it stopped just before hitting me. I didn't care.

Was it because I _did_ have hope that he would save me? That if I go to the hospital, Carlisle would be there to take care of me? No, I was 100% sure they weren't coming back. I knew he wouldn't be there to save me. No, I wasn't suicidal.

I went downstairs, skipping breakfast, and I put on my rain boots. I went in the kitchen and pulled out a pad and pen and wrote a note to Charlie:

Dear Dad,

I went out for a drive, I brought my bookbag just in case I stay out too early. I just need some air. I'll be fine, I promise. Love you. After work today, I am going to the supermarket, we ran out of rice. I am going to try to make "Sopa de Pollo" tonight. Angela taught me how to make it.

See you later,

Bella

I grabbed my coat and bookbag and left into the darkness. I brought my truck to life, knowing the noise will probably wake the neighbors. I just let my instincts take me wherever. I did not know it would lead me to the key of my nightmare. First I went to the meadow. I needed to see it. I didn't care what was waiting for me. Whether it was Victoria or another thirsty vampire, I didn't care. I stumbled my way through the darkness to get to the meadow.

After I stumbled over the last root, I saw the meadow. It was even more beautiful at night. The moonlight reflected from the stream causing it to sparkle. I felt tears building up and sobs rising through my throat. I walked toward the stream and looked up at the moon. It was a crescent moon. I looked at my wrist that James has bitten and raised it in the air. I looked at the matching crescents and smiled half-heartedly.

I suddenly had a flashback of my first time seeing the meadow, when…Edward― it pained me to think his name―wanted to bring me.

_I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small , perfectly round and filled with wildflowers _―

_violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with catious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind _― _the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today. _

I was in the same spot that I admired the beauty. I turned to the tree where Edward was and remembered that he wasn't them. I let myself sink to the ground and look at that tree. Tears were pouring down my face. I tried very hard to compose myself. I was only in the meadow for fifteen minutes. I ran through the forest to get back to my truck. There was one more place I needed to go before I go to school. I needed to go see their house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Coraline POV**

I decided to stay in the room on the third floor. I would bet anything that this was Edward's room. I put on one of my favorite piece from Debussy, La mer. I grabbed a pencil and several pieces of paper and went to the living room. I started drawing clothes with certain designs.

I stopped to look at the fire place. I loved to look at them and make them. I stood up to put my power to use. I went outside to get wood for the fire place. Of course it was raining. Using one of my powers, I pushed the rain to the left. I didn't care about getting wet. There just wasn't any place I can use my power. I ran inhuman speed into the forest and pulled the wind, causing several pieces of wood to come towards me.

That's when I heard a truck about 2 miles away. The scent was a strong floral scent. The person driving was human. I ran back to the house. I shut off all the lights and the music, remembering the Cullens were supposed to be gone. I went by the window to take a peek at who they were.

A red pick up truck pulled up on the curb. I froze. It was Bella. What do I do, what if she comes in? Should I tell her? No, it will hurt her more. But then again, Edward never told me _not_ to tell Bella. Well maybe he forgot about telling me that.

Bella looked in pain. She scanned the house with her eyes. Tears began to form in her skin looked so transculent, like I can see the blood flowing through her. I held my breath, trying to remember the last time I fed. I would have to right now. School began in four more hours. Bella looked like she was arguing with herself to look through the window. She shook her head and ran to the truck.

She stood in the truck wiping her tears. She roared the truck into life and took off. If I could cry, I would. Seeing her pain did something to my dead heart. I couldn't identify it, but it hurt. I threw the wood in the fire place and made a fire appear. I took a deep breath.

I knew I hunt and now. I went throught the living room and headed towards the back door. I ran inhuman speed to the woods, letting my instincts take over. I jumped over the stream and ran where I smelled a herd of deer. I drained about six dears before heading back to the house. I quickly got dressed and made the fire in the fire place disappear.

I got on my motorcycle and kicked it to life. I decided to get to school early so I could go to the store and then the Main office. I bought a pack of gum, even though I don't taste the flavor. I chewed gum in New York so I can endure the venom in my mouth if humans came close. I gave the male cashier a dazzling smile and left. I felt him stare after I left. I went to the main office to get the note stating this is my first day. Ms. Cope greeted me and told me to bring back the note at the end of the day. I got my transcripts and I was at a 12thgrade , I followed the line of cars heading to the school parking lot. Apparently I was the "gossip" of this week.

"I heard shes' Cullen's little sister" murmured a girl to her friend.

"So, she's another freak?" the friend laughed.

"She's hot, watch, I'm gonna get her." Muttured a guy that was too full of himself.

"She rides a Harley, the girl is tough" another boy admired.

"Ugh, she's gonna take away all the guys" mumbled a girl.

I sighed and pulled into a parking spot. I grabbed my bookbag and went straight to my first class; Spanish. Everyone didn't fail to gawk at me. The class passed by in a blur. I was on my 4th piece of gum. This was going to be a long day. English and History went by quickly.

When I got to Calculus, I was shocked. Bella was sitting in the back. I just froze. I had class with her. I cursed under my breath when the teacher made me introduce myself. I went to the front of the classroom.

I took a deep breath and begun. "Hello, my name is Coraline Masen."The whole class turned silent and Bella's head shot up. She stared at my with recognition. Her eyes widened as she recognized the resemblence of my brother and hearing my last name. "Umm, I just moved here from New York City, I was in a Fashion High school. I am sixteen (why not lie about my age), but I have really good grades."

I ran to my seat, which was two desks away from Bella. She couldn't stop staring at me, but it wasn't like the other students around. She was astonished and somewhere, by looking at my face, she felt pain. I felt uncomfortable seeing her like this. This class dragged on. Thank goodness next period is lunch. All the tables were filled except for the one that was farthest from other students and was by the window. I took my seat there. I dropped my book bag and sighed, putting two fingers gently on either side of my face, massaging my temples.

It felt like the whole lunchroom paused to watch me do this.

"She's sitting at the Cullen's old table." Someone whispered.

"Well if she is one of them, its natural" the other one chuckled. I felt a growl coming up.

Bella was sitting with a group of people, but she didn't interact with them. Sometimes she would take peeks at me, and everytime I caught them. Several people, came up for small talk with me, but I didn't really respond.

Next period went by quick, this teacher didn't make me introduce myself, which I was thankful for. People , boys in particular, kept asking me questions about my old hobbies and about my motorcycle. I told them that I knew how to make clothing, and that I wear my own designs. I told them that I was aiming to be a professional dancer and left out the part where I graduated Julliard and Tisch three times. Finally, the day ended and I went to the Main Office to give in my note.

I realized that Bella already knew that I was a vampire. I should talk to her…but maybe she wouldn't want that. Just maybe she didn't want to see any of them or me again. I sighed at the possibilities.


	7. A Different kind of Sparkle

Hello again and Happy Easter. I am updating today because I don't think I could do much during the week. I have so much to do! Thanks for reading. And please review. I don't own anything except Coraline. Belongs to SM. But I have Edward lol.

………………………………………………………………………

Bella POV

The whole day, people were talking about the 'new girl'. I heard she was gorgeous. Yeah, well I also knew some people who were gorgeous…

I am disgusted by my behavior. Why am I acting this way? Instead of living and coping with his decision, I am escaping everything that reminds me of him. School was about to start. I arrived extra early thanks to my stupid nightmare. But I could've sworn I saw somebody in their living room. I must be seeing things. It can't be, they are gone…for good.

I was sitting in the cab, just staring at the steering wheel. I looked to my right to see the new radio that Emmett installed. I felt a huge tear in my chest, as the whole grew bigger. Anger filled me. _It would be as if I never existed._

"Well you forgot the radio! You stupid, selfish…AHHH!" I yelled pathetically. Maybe I was turning psychotic. I couldn't care too much to change. I started tearing out the radio that was embedded in my dashboard.

As soon as I saw cars start to arrive, I jumped out of the truck. After I caught myself from falling, I walked as fast as I could, through the rain to the warm cafeteria. I went straight to class. Some people still stared after me as I stormed off, but they'll get used to it.

I still couldn't resist the hope I felt every time I went to class. I constantly told myself that they wouldn't come back, but some part of me still wished it was all a dream and he'll be in that seat.

And once again, my hopes were crushed. The seat was as usual; empty. I sighed and went to my seat. Each class went by quickly until I reached Calculus. Apparently, the new girl was in the class. Joy, the only available desk happened to be two seats away.

While I was doodling on my notes, someone brought me to their attention.

"Hey Bella." I looked up to see Jessica take her seat next to me. My eyes were dead. I didn't feel like responding. Instead, I gave a weak smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"I give up" she sighed and took out her books. "Not worth it anyways." She mumbled and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. I shrugged and continued doodling.

"Now class, we have a new student" the teacher announced smug. "This is her first day here so cut her some slack. Now, if you'll introduce yourself Coraline."

The girl named Coraline took a deep breath. Obviously, she didn't like attention. Not that I blame her. The class became silent. I rolled my eyes at there interest.

"Hello, my name is Coraline Masen." My head shot up. She had a musical and lovely voice, but a little deeper than Alice's. My eyes widened at her appearance. She was beautiful. She had dim gold eyes, full lips, long red-brownish hair; almost bronze looking that was up to her lower back, she was about my height, maybe taller with pale olive skin. I almost gasped at whom she looked like. I held back tears. She too, had to be a vampire. But also, her last name, she said it was Masen. I remember Carlisle and…tell me about his real last name as a human, it was Masen. I couldn't stop staring at her, she resembled…Edward so much, and not in a vampire way.

"Umm, I just moved here from New York City, I was in a Fashion High school. I am sixteen… but I have really good grades." She almost looked like she recognized me, too. She looked uncomfortable. She looked me in the eyes, as if she saw and felt my pain. She gracefully walked to her seat in a hurry, well for a human.

I knew it was rude to stare, but I couldn't lift my gaze away from her. I had to confront her, but when?

……………………………………………………….

I was in the cafeteria with Angela, Mike, Eric and Jessica, but sitting further away from them all. I didn't even get up to buy food. Jessica, or Mike, not even Angela wanted to offer me anything.

I just kept stealing glances at the table that changed my life. I had so many flashbacks from that single table.

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, thought they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes…._

_The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students…._

"_Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students today- he had a slightly frustrated expression…_

"_That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date…"_

I caught myself smiling as I daydreamed of the first sight. It was like I could imagine them still sitting there. Then I thought about what Jess said about 'wasting my time', apparently she was right.

My memories were interrupted when the new girl, Coraline, took a seat at the table. My smile turned into a grimace. She was sitting in Edward's exact seat. At that moment, the whole cafeteria froze and looked at her, than to me.

"She's sitting at the Cullen's old table" I heard people whispering. The hole in my chest was opening wider at the sound of their name. I looked at Coraline; she was staring back at me with a confused and calculating expression. I had to confront her. I need to know who she is. Why is she here?

After school was over, I headed slowly to my truck. I went to the parking lot and saw that my truck was across from a beautiful black motorcycle with silver patterns. It had to be Coraline's; I have never laid eyes on it before. I decided to wait for her to arrive to her bike. It was a necessity for me to speak with her. And then I saw her arriving; she was more beautiful than, dare I say it, Rosalie.

The look on her face was expectant. She smiled a dazzling smile in greeting. Immediately, I turned to her bike. "Nice ride" I said emotionless.

"Thanks. You must be Bella" she interpreted. I nodded.

I was confused. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but how do you know me?"

She chuckled. "I think I heard the teacher in Calculus call out your name for attendance."

"Oh…right" I said embarrassed. She grinned. I gasped; it was the same crooked grin that he wore. Of course, it didn't have as much effect on me as it did with him.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure you know what I am." I nodded and she continued. "And we need to talk." She added seriously.

"Right". I agreed. "Umm, lets sit in my truck, for privacy."

She nodded and went across to reach the passenger seat.

"Just let me just ask this first." She waited. "Do you know…the Cullen's? I mean, because you have gold eyes which means you hunt animals…" I rambled on.

She smirked. "No, I do not, but I wish I did, I mean I've heard about them but…" she trailed off shaking her head. I looked her in the eyes to seek the truth, she was. But something told me in the back of my head that she was hiding something. Why did she look so much like him?

"Oh, its just, you look like one of the…C-Cullen's" I had trouble saying the last word. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Do I?" she was lost in thought.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

She didn't respond. So I started on a different subject.

"Do you have a 'special talent'?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I can control water substances like the wind and control nearby streams and I can control fire." She said, slightly disgusted.

"That's cool," I said blankly.

"I'll show you…well about the wind thing." With that said she closed her eyes in concentration and turned into a statue. Next thing I knew, the truck was being moved backwards. I was stunned; the keys were still in my pocket. It was moving on its own.

Coraline opened her eyes just when the truck stopped. She smiled and looked at me. "Impressive".

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see fire appear, so maybe another time." I smiled, but it still didn't reach my eyes.

"Thank you." She looked at me with a questioning expression so I explained. "For telling me this, it means a lot to me."

She looked a little pained but tried to cover it. "No problem…" She struggled for words, " soon I'll explain".

I got confused and she shook her head. "I promise to tell you, but not today. Uh, I should get going. Bye". And she opened the door without touching it and went to her bike.

I glanced at her, trying to understand what she said and gave up. I went back to my house, thanking god that today was my day off.

Charlie ordered pizza, saying he would be out working tonight. I couldn't start a conversation with him, which is why I feel guilty. I sighed and laid on my bed soon to go into a deep sleep.

_I was running in the middle of the day through the forest. I wasn't running towards anything, I was running away from something or someone. I stopped and turned around to face whatever was coming. A branch broke and I turned. It was Coraline. I sighed in relief._

_Coraline had an expression of horror. She looked passed me. I turned reluctantly. Victoria exposed herself grinning. She looked at me in hunger, but then was distracted. She looked passed me, at Coraline and was surprised, but still holding an evil grin. _

"_Well, well, look what we have here. When was the last time we met, huh?" She asked Coraline. Coraline was scared and still as a statue. "When was the last time I saw you? 1918? Haha, you're still the same frightened little girl." What was she talking about?_

_Victoria then remembered my presence and her smile grew. "This is going to be fun". She crouched into hunting position and prepared to attack me. Suddenly, I was pushed away, but no one touched me. I was pinned behind a tree. _

_There was a vicious growl. I turned to see what happened. And Coraline was on top of Victoria, threatening her with growls. As Coraline was aiming for Victoria's throat, she stopped and crouched putting her hands over her ears and shut her eyes as if she were in pain. She was holding back a scream. It was painful to watch._

"_CORALINE!" I cried out. I couldn't take watching her like this. _

_She remembered that I was there and opened her eyes to look at me. They were milky red. "BELLA, NO STAY THERE!" she shrieked as I was pushed farther away. _

"_No!" I screamed. Victoria kicked Coraline off of her while Coraline was still balled up in pain. There was suddenly fire-surrounding Coraline. It was closing in the little circle that she was in. Victoria smiled wickedly and turned to me._

"_Why don't you watch the show? It will seem pleasant compared to what I'm going to do to you, Bella." Victoria said friendly. Then, Victoria jumped in the small opening of the fire. I began hearing screeching sounds like ripping metal off a car. I suddenly realized what she was doing. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" I half shrieked. She was killing Coraline._


	8. Untouchable

Hey peoples! I am updating again today because for the next few days I'll be in Albany. Which means no computer=[. I will update as soon as I can but this is the last update for the next few days. Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is the start of a love interest for Coraline. Let's see who it is!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Coraline POV

Being in this gigantic house is starting to get annoying and very boring. I have done possibly everything to entertain myself for one night. This is what I get from being a vampire. I liked the myths better, where you can actually sleep, but in coffins. People and their minds, I don't know where half of these myths even came from! After hours of doing nothing, I decided to go hunting since I can't use my "gift" for anything.

As I was walking to the forest, I started to think about my brother and Bella. I see how he fell in love with her. She is not like every other human, at first, I didn't even think she was human when we spoke. How can someone's skin look so translucent? I remembered that Edward said he couldn't read Bella's mind. Was it like that for every mental gift? I was getting deep into thought as I was draining deer when I heard ruffling from the bushes. The smell was horrible; I hate the smell of wet dog. I wrinkled my noise, knowing it still wouldn't take the smell away. I held my breath.

Coming out of the bushes was a tall black wolf. Then were two more wolves— a gray one that had dark spots on its back and the other was had a silver color. The tallest wolf, the black one, stood right in front of me. I didn't move, I calmly sit on the stone behind me and smiled welcoming to the three wolves. The wolf with the gray fur and spots stopped dead in its tracks and stared at me. I was confused.

The black and the silver wolf turned immediately to look at the other wolf. The silver one was starting to get angry and attacked the other wolf. I just sat there watching this. The black wolf pushed both wolfs into the bushes. He came back out, turning into a human. He was naked holding his clothes in his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is not some bachelor party. Please put your clothes on!" I screamed covering my eyes.

"Sorry about that." He replied and got dressed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sam, Sam Uley" he replied expecting me to know him. "The wolf that attacked the other was Paul." He sighed. "And the other wolf was Embry."

"Um, is that supposed to ring a bell or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're not with the Cullen's?"

"Nooo! I heard of them!" I told him, leaving Edward out.

"Oh." He simply said.

"So…what was with your friends back there?" I asked gesturing towards the ruffling bushes.

Sam went blank and looked at the bushes. "Paul. Embry, get over here! Well…Embry sort of…_imprinted_ on you." He made the last sentence apologetic.

Imprinted? What did imprint mean? "Um, excuse me? Uh, what is _imprint_ exactly mean?"

He looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…well let's just say…Embry sort of fell in love with you." At that moment Paul came out followed by Embry in human form.

"WHAT?" I stood up.

"Hold up, bloodsucker," the boy named Paul said coming toward me.

"No! Don't come near me you filthy _DOG!" _I replied angry.

Paul got angry and was ready to lunge at me. I got into hunting position and growled. Sam stood in front of Paul and Embry pushed Paul angrily. "Paul, you know the rule! Embry imprinted!" Sam yelled.

At that point I was furious. I didn't even know what was going on. I felt the fire building rushing past breaking point. I felt my eyes becoming red and closed it immediately. All I wanted was to kill. I put both hands on either side of my sides and balled up. I couldn't let this happen, not again.

The fire was burning every part of my insides. It was worst than the venom during the change. I was holding back a scream. But it failed. The pain was too excruciating. The scream burst through my shut lips and into a pierced ringing sound.

The wolves immediately stopped and looked at me. One of them gasped, but I wasn't going to open my eyes to see whom.

"NO EMBRY, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" I could hear only two heartbeats so I knew Paul already fled.

"WE CAN'T, SHES IN PAIN! LOOK AT HER!" Embry cried. He had to leave. Even though he was a wolf, I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt, especially Embry. Wait what? What did I just say? Especially Embry? What was I feeling? I only knew him for like a half an hour. But I knew I had to prevent him from staying. I build up enough energy to speak.

"EMBRY!" I shrieked. "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

There was silence but I knew he was still there. He sobbed and quickly left. After two minutes, they were long gone.

I didn't want to do this. I couldn't, I killed innocent people! I couldn't even think about the dozens of people I killed the last time this happened.

The pain was too much to handle. I could feel the strength of controlling wind rising to my fingertips and spread through my body. If I let myself scream one more time, then it's going to wipe out the entire forest.I tried to hold the scream back once again, but the fire then got to my heart. My eyes shot open, revealing its milky red color. I felt fire circling me and knew it was from my power. I gasped and realized what was happening. This was why the Volturi wanted me. But before I realized what happen, an ear-piercing scream invaded everything. It was soon after I realized that I was screaming. NO!

The fire closed in on me, shielding me from what was happening. I could hear the cracks and breaking of tree roots. I shut my eyes tightly. This can't be happening. I heard screams from innocent humans. Cars were swerving and out of control. If I could cry, I would. Instead, I sobbed.

I felt the fire surrounding me die down. I heard no more breakage of the trees. But I smelt blood leaking and I heard hearts speeding and some fading away. I couldn't let this happen. I stood and rushed to the scene, ignoring what the forest now looked like. I got to the street, and felt my red eyes fading into black. I saw damaged cars and bodies, lots of bodies. There was one heartbeat left, and I had to save it. The pain on the girl reflected mine. She looked about my age. She had short dark brown hair and her skinned was a russet color. She had ocean blue eyes. She looked at me confused. I closed my eyes and waited for her heart to fade; I couldn't save her. Vampirism is not a cure.

More blood was leaking out of people. The fire in my throat was unbearable. I was almost ready to lunge at someone until I was tackled. I was grateful for that. I opened my eyes to see Embry on top of me. His eyes were apologetic. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you" I mouthed to him. He smiled weakly in response. He was safe, I couldn't bite him; he smelled too bad. But I couldn't control the feelings I had for him.

I pushed him gently of me and sat up. I looked around reminding myself what happened. I started to sob and strong hot arms wrapped around me. My eyes were shut and Embry was holding me. I didn't know what these feelings were. But I was glad that I was in his arms. He didn't care if I was ice cold compared to his boiling hot skin. He felt soft and I wondered if I felt the same for him. The werewolf. _My_ werewolf.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There you have it, sorry I would have made it longer, but I have to leave to Albany now. PLEASE review. I'll update as soon as I am back. I promise=] Thanks for reading, Bye!


	9. A blind man seeing the light

Hey people! I'm back. Here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you guys!

-Corrina a.k.a crescentmoonz

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Embry's POV**

I was in Emily's kitchen, scoffing down everything that looked edible. Sam was still out running with Paul and Jared. So far, I am the youngest werewolf. Jacob should be with us within a week. He is starting to develop the different scents in things and his skin is starting to get hotter. I love being a werewolf, I love feeling free and letting the wind guide me wherever. But mostly, I love eating food. It wasn't like Emily was complaining; she said she enjoys cooking us food.

Emily is Sam's girlfriend/fiancée. Sam was originally with Leah, who is starting to show signs of being a werewolf as well. I don't even think that is possible, I mean, Leah is a _girl_. Anyways, Emily is Leah's cousin. One day, Emily dropped by for a visit and Sam imprinted on her. I never really got imprinting. I never did; it's supposed to be like _love at first sight_; but I don't believe that's going to happen to me. But the way Sam looks at Emily — especially after the accident— is proof that imprinting exists. Hell, he thinks about her all the time; shoving mental images in our heads every time we change into wolf form. I shook my head to get the images out.

"Hey, Embry, Sam just called, he said to meet him by First Beach…in wolf form." Emily said a little cautious and worried. She didn't like the thought of us fighting our enemies, vampires. Ugh, filthy bloodsuckers. With the Cullen's gone, we don't have to worry about any other vampires, other than a few nomads that show up on our land.

"Okay, thanks Em!" I said running out the door.

I changed out of my clothes and threw them on the floor. I don't want to waste another outfit. I quickly transformed into a wolf and ran towards the beach.

"_Embry, there's another one by the Cullen's place." _– Sam.

"_Yeah, and Jared can't come today 'cause he gotta date with that 'Kim' girl."_- Paul.

"_Sure, let's go!" _I said gesturing towards Forks.

We ran through the woods in blinding speed. Sam stopped about fifty yards away as soon as we smelled it.

"_Ugh, I can't take the smell, come on and let's kill it!"_- Paul said charging forward.

"_Not just yet, we don't know if it's alone."_ – Sam replied stepping in front of Paul.

"_I think its alone, its not even doing anything."_ I protested, listening for any noises.

"_Fine, but its your funeral if it's planning something on us."_- Sam gave up, reluctantly stepping forward.

Sam revealed himself, followed by Paul. I was last to reveal myself, hesitant. I didn't know what to expect of this leech.

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine, dude."_ Paul assured me. _"This will be just like any other parasite."_

I nodded, like any other parasite, like any other parasite, I chanted to myself. I took a deep breath and revealed myself.

Sam was right in the vampire's face. She smiled invitingly in return. She turned her head to look at Paul and me. I stopped walking. I was looking at the most beautiful creature in the world. She had bronze long hair and black eyes with a little gold rim that was fading. She looked kind of tall, about 5'6 with pale olive-toned skin. She looked at me, baffled, by my action. It was like…like I saw the light for the very first time.

Sam turned to look at me with incredulous eyes. _"You can't be serious, Embry! No! She is our _enemy_, Embry!"_

Paul's head flashed towards me with a murderous expression. _"NO! NO! NO!" _Paul screamed._ "It's not one of us, Embry! How can you love a freaking LEECH!"? _

That set me off. _"DON'T CALL HER THAT! SHE'S NOT LIKE THE REST, PAUL! CAN'T YOU SEE?"_ I said, not taking my eyes off of her.

Paul snarled and Sam shoved us into the bushes. He lunged at my throat and bit deeply into it. I yelped at swiped at him, infuriated by the pain he caused me. Luckily, I hit his face, causing him to fall onto the ground. I took that chance to lunge at his neck and he kicked me in my stomach. I growled at him and was ready to fight back.

Sam ran in front of me, blocking my view of Paul_. __"Enough already! You both hurt each other. Okay, now snap out of it. Congratulations Embry, you've imprinted. However she is a vampire so—"_

_"NO! You can't touch her! It's against the rules. No matter who I imprint on, remember?" _I cried out breathlessly.

_"I know, Embry, thanks for reminding me. Paul this will be the one exception. We cannot kill her, agreed?" _Sam turned to Paul.

I gave Paul a death glare and he nodded. _"I'm going to go talk to her in human form, you two stay here! That's an order, unless I call you!" _Sam demanded.

I bowed my head in understanding. Sam changed back into human, holding his clothes in his hand before walking out. Crap, he forgot to put his clothes on again. Paul chuckled next to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is not some bachelor party. Please put your clothes on!" The beautiful girl screamed.

I laughed silently as I changed back into human form. I put on my clothes quickly. Paul did the same.

"Sorry about that." Sam said. Wow that's got to be embarrassing. I wanted so badly to see her reactions. I looked around for the nearest tree.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Paul whispered, still resolving the anger from before.

"I want to see her face and Sam told us to stay here." I whispered back to him starting to climb the tree.

"Wow, you pathetic excuse for a Quileute Indian." He shook his head, snickering.

I jumped down and kicked him in his stomach. "Shut up." I barked.

Paul started quivering and exploded into a wolf, after throwing off his clothes, and tried to attack me. I laughed and quickly climbed the tree as high as I can go.

"Paul. Embry, get over here!" Sam ordered.

I stopped laughing and Paul stopped trying to climb. Uh oh. How was I going to get down? I looked down and suddenly remembered that I was in human form and that I valued my life. I didn't want to turn into a wolf because I would fall during the process.

Paul just snickered. He barked at me while moving forward. I think he wants me to jump on his back. "Oh, no, you have got to be kidding me!" I muttered. Paul went into hysterics and beckoned me to jump. I closed my eyes and jumped. There was a soft thud as I hit onto Paul's back and onto the floor. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Um, excuse me? Uh, what is _imprint_ exactly mean?" I heard the beauty ask. Oh shit! He told her. I guess that was my cue to step out.

As I was walking out, Sam was rubbing the back of his neck as he replied. "Uh…well let's just say…Embry sort of fell in love with you." Oh god, here we go.

"WHAT?" She stood up angrily. I haven't seen someone so stunning as she is. She was incredibly sexy when she was angry.

"Hold up, bloodsucker," Paul began, moving in the direction of the girl. I was outraged, how can he say that to a girl.

"No! Don't come near me you filthy _DOG!" _she yelled back. I know I should feel offended by her use of words but instead, I agreed.

I felt waves of anger roll off of Paul, as he was about to lunge at her. She crouched down baring her teeth, a growl forming through her chest. I pushed Paul angrily as Sam turned to Paul. "Paul, you know the rule! Embry imprinted!" Sam tried to talk some sense into him. If it were my choice, I would beat the crap out of him just for speaking like that to her.

I knew that she was getting annoyed and more confused by the second. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She straightened up a little but her eyes slowly were becoming milky red. She snapped her eyes shut. What was happening to her? She put both hands on either side of her face and balled up as if she was in pain. She pursed her lips and an ear-piercing scream escaped from her. I gasped. I couldn't watch this.

Paul quickly fled from my hand changing into a wolf and began running. What do I do? The wind was starting to increase, even pushing us a little.

I still stared at her wide-eyed. I was about to move forward but Sam's hand restrained me. "NO EMBRY, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" I felt like crying. Her fingers were clenching and unclenching around her head. She was going to scream again, something bad was definitely bound to happen, but she squeezed her lips shut. I couldn't leave her.

"WE CAN'T, SHES IN PAIN! LOOK AT HER!" I cried out, refusing to leave. We are meant to be together. What if I don't see her again?

"EMBRY!" she shrieked, still not revealing her eyes. Still, I felt a thrill go through me as she spoke my name. "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Her words cut me but I remained my position.

Wait…did she really care enough for my safety? It couldn't be; she'd probably wants to be alone. I didn't want to see her like this, but I didn't want to leave. I urged to embrace and comfort her. I closed my eyes and sobs escaped from my chest as I fled with Sam. He was already in wolf form. I didn't have enough strength to turn into a wolf, so he grabbed a mouthful of my shirt and pushed me forward. I turned to look at her one last time and a fire was building around her. I didn't know where the fire came from and soon enough we were back on the reservation.

After I settled on the ground, all that invaded my mind was the girl. I realized I didn't even know her name. I heard screams of humans and car crashes. I jumped up quickly and ran full speed towards the noise. Sam followed along, not to stop me but to guide me. After a while, I saw what caused people to scream in horror. But it was too late; cars were damaged and bodies were leaking blood. Trees were scattered, and some went through car windows.

The same vampire I fell in love with came rushing out of the leftover bushes. Her now obsidian eyes were in horror as they took in all the damage. She looked around and rushed to a random girl. She looked in pain as if she was as helpless as the girl. She looked hesitant and closed her eyes reluctantly. I looked at same, asking for permission to go to her. He nodded and I turned back. She opened her eyes again, and they were thirsty; she was about to go after the same human. I ran towards her trying to stop her.

I rushed into her; she was as cold as ice, pushing her into the woods again. She felt soft but also strong. I guess it was because, as a werewolf, we were strong too. I was on top of her and I looked at her with apologetic eyes. I tried not to think negative, but hey I'm also a teenage boy.

"Thank you" she mouthed to me. I smiled in return.

She gently pushed me off of her. She looked around at the bodies and the destroyed trees and sobbed uncontrollably. I couldn't control myself; I wrapped my arms around her waist and cradled her in my arms. I felt electricity as I touched her. She didn't reject me; I felt a new thrill rush through my body. It felt…right, like my arms were shaped just for her.

She stopped sobbing and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't care less if she was freezing compared to my hot skin. I didn't care if we were supposed to be enemies. She is meant to be mine.

"I'm sorry about before. We didn't get a chance to explain exactly what imprinting means," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look at me, her arms still locked around my neck. "I don't care." She whispered back. She stood up, unlocking, my hold on her waist; but she didn't let go of my wrists. She pulled me up and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were still filled with remorse.

"You never did tell me your name." I reminded her. Her expression still remained the same but she replied.

"Coraline, Coraline Masen." She stated looking down. I could see she wanted to cry so badly and to block out the scene. I tilted her chin up to look at me.

"I am so sorry. But we can't just do anything. We have to make a cover story, you were a witness and I came afterwards, okay?"

She nodded and came out of the woods. I followed shortly after. There were already people there, eyes wide. Time to start acting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's POV

It was midnight and it was _freezing_ outside. I had to find Coraline. I ran and didn't bother taking my truck. That dream was too vivid. There was something she kept from me; there were a lot of secrets that she kept. I needed to know, but my sub conscious was telling me that I didn't want to know. I didn't care what I wanted anymore, everything I wanted was gone…

Just then, I heard something that sound like an explosion coming from the opposite direction of where I was going. I turned to see a huge fire that soon died out. I ran to the scene.

Cars were everywhere, there were trees and… I don't even know how to describe it! I stood there awestruck until I smelled rust and salt; blood. I gasped and stumbled my way towards the woods. People were already gathering and I saw Coraline with a horror expression on her face. Sadness and depression pierced through me like a bow and arrow. She looked so much like…Edward. I flinched as I remembered his perfection.

"Coraline!" I called. She turned her head towards me and something took over her horrorstruck expression. She looked at me as if I were her prey.

"Bella!" I was shocked at who replied to me. It wasn't her voice; it was _his_. "Bella, do NOT go near her, look at her eyes!" he ordered.

I obeyed and squinted in the darkness. Her eyes were a deep black. She took a deep breath and came towards me.

"Don't move." The sweet, velvet voice whispered. I looked all around me to see if he was here. He was nowhere to be found. Was I hearing voices? But again, I obeyed.

Coraline took a step towards me, dark muscular arms wrapped around her waist. The boy, who looked like he was from La Push, pulled her into the woods before they were noticed. She complied, even though she could probably break his arms. I was tempted to follow them, but his voice interrupted me again.

"Don't follow them, you remember what I told you about us hunting!" The voice sounded furious. I didn't care; he couldn't sound anymore attractive than right now. _And_ again, I obeyed the voice. Could I sound anymore mentally challenged than now?

…………………………………………………………………………..

One day later

…………………………………………………………………………….

Each class was coming by very slowly and I urged to confront Coraline and find out what the heck happened last night. I know she is here, I saw her motorcycle. As soon as the bell rang, dismissing me to the next class. Next class was Calculus. I stumbled and ran to building four. She was going to tell me. I walked in the room and saw she was already there, with her face in her hands. Another jolt of pain stung me as I remembered when he did that.

I tried to compose my face and I looked at the teacher. Luck was with me today; it was a substitute. I rushed to the seat next to her and stared at her expectantly. She didn't look up but she knew I was next to her.

"I'm sorry Bella." She started, not looking up. "My behavior was unforgivable". She explained, her voice hoarse. I had a sudden déjà vu from when I was with Edward, the first time I was _awake_ when Edward was in my room.

"_It's not _easy_," he sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still…undecided. I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so."_

"_Not unforgivable," I disagreed. _

"_Thank you." He smiled. "You see," he continued, looking down now, "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough…" He picked up one of my hands and pressed it lightly to his face. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be…overcome" — he breathed in the scent at my wrist — "I was susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I _was_ strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would…that I eve could…"_

I shook the memory out of my head. "Not unforgivable, I only want you to explain what is going on?"

She looked up at me with golden eyes. She spoke so fast that I could barely make out her words. "I do know the Cullen's…well only one…Edward. Oh, let me start from the beginning…you see, I was born in 1903 in Chicago. Edward is my older brother from our human years and something happened and we never spoke. When the Spanish Influenza came…I was worse than any of my family members and they transferred me to a different hospital. Then there was a vampire who killed all the doctors and nurses and attacked me. I ran but she was faster. So for 87 years I was wandering from city to city. I recently lived in New York for a few years and I found a human family who took me in. One day, I was walking to my house and I saw him. We caught up and…he told me about you. Bella he never stopped loving you. You are all he talks about and he is miserable without you! He made up a plan for me to come watch you…and I still have yet to tell you what happened yesterday." She slowed down struggling how to explain the rest.

I watched awestruck with my mouth hanging open. "…" I closed my mouth. I couldn't even reply to anything she said. "You're his…little sister?" She nodded once carefully. Then everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Coraline POV**

Bella fainted right after I told her everything…well not everything. That was only the beginning. I didn't need to explain to the sub I just stood and carried her to the nurse's office.

Mrs. Cope gasped as I pushed the door open.

"Okay, my uncle is a doctor, and I am pretty sure what to do. Bella fainted in class for no apparent reason and I need to get her to my uncle. Bella and I need to be excused for the rest of the day." I told her in one breath. I gave her my best persuading smile and she just nodded.

"Okay, uh Isabella Swan and Coraline Masen, correct?" She asked.

"Correct." I confirmed and ran out to Bella's truck. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I went to my motorcycle. I dragged it easily to Bella's truck and lifted it to the bed of her truck. I drove to her house. I learned where every house is in this small town. I kicked the door open, not caring if I'd broken it. I smelled around to where her room was. I ran upstairs quickly and set her on her bed. I ran downstairs and fixed the door before Chief Swan came home and checked each cabinet for a cup.

I poured water into the cup and took out an icepack from the freezer. I ran back to Bella's room and put the icepack on Bella's head. I searched around for a pen and paper to write Bella a quick note just in case she woke up before I got back:

_Bella,_

_I just went back to the house to get some stuff for you. I should be back shortly. You fainted today in class after I told you my story. I am so sorry. I'll explain later. Drink the water if you wake up and relax. I should be back within the hour. Bye!_

_Coraline_

I quickly jumped out of her window, not wanting to break her door again. I lifted my motorcycle off the bed of her truck. I couldn't help but think about Embry. I knew this wasn't the right place or time but he appeared in my thoughts.

I drove to the Cullen house to find a black Mercedes parked on the curb. The smell was kind of familiar but I couldn't identify whom they belonged to. I cautiously jumped off the motorcycle and reluctantly opened the door. There were two vampires waiting on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And there is Chapter 9. Thanks for reading. I'm open for ideas! Its what you want! Please review. Thanks goodnight!**


	10. A Sunrise during Midnight

I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I tried to sooner, but I didn't have time. NOW it is time to see who's at the door! Read and Review please!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I walked in to greet two male vampires. None of them seemed to be Edward. They had golden eyes and were pale, paler than me! One of them was sprawled out on the sofa while the other was leaning with one foot on the wall. The vampire on the couch was gigantic! He had short, brown curly hair. He wore a goofy grin on his face that made him look like a seven-year old. The other one was also tall, maybe taller, and more leonine but he was also well built. He had bites all over his exposed skin, and had golden hair. The first vampire jumped up and ran to me.

"HELLO!" He screamed. I was startled by the sudden approach. I waved back, a little intimidated.

"Emmett, please, you're scaring her." The other scolded him. A wave of calmness spread through my body. He smiled politely and spoke again, "I'm Jasper, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Coraline. And as you already know, that's Emmett" he gestured to the big vampire. That took me by confusion.

"How'd you…how'd you know my name? Do I even know you? What's going on?" I asked timidly, looking around to see any more people.

"Relax." He responded. I obeyed automatically. Then it kicked in.

"You're empathic?" I asked. "_Awesome_."

"Yes. But it's not as 'cool' as it seems." He frowned.

Emmett boomed laughing. "So _emotional_ and _sensitive. _Such a ladies man, I'll tell ya!" Jasper glared at him.

Jasper turned to me and continued. "You know our brother, Edward. Well we are the Cullen boys. Alice saw you and sent me and Emmett to check." Edward told me about Alice already.

"Yeah, she saw you in a forest…and an explosion…and fire and uh… people dying." Emmett continued. Jasper elbowed him to stop.

I broke into tearless sobs. I didn't want to kill. I hated this talent. This is a killer's dream, to burn and kill innocents. What am I supposed to do with this? Aro said that this was a gift. If I remember humans and shopping, I can return a gift. This is not a gift; this is a CURSE! I rejected all the calmness that Jasper was sending me.

"Aww come on, don't crryyy- well sob!!" Emmett pleaded. He walked towards me again and starting dancing. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his attempt to dance. "Aha! There we go. NO ONE can resist the Emmett dance." He chuckled.

Even Jasper was laughing. "Well…uh yeah, Alice sent me to calm you in situations like this. We all know what you can do." He explained. "She sent Emmett just in case an attack or something." He quickly added.

I realized something and gasped. "Does Edward know about what happened?" I almost screamed.

Jasper sensed my worries and shook his head. "Not yet, but Alice said if she is correct, at about 12:30 pm today in New York, he'll find it in the news."

I froze. What will Edward think or do? Would he trust me anymore? Would he still leave the protection of Bella in my hands or send me away?

"Please, Coraline, don't worry about anything, Alice and I are handling this." I felt calm again.

"Hmm…Coral-lean. That's how you pronounce it right? Coral-lean? OH! You are _now_ officially called CORAL!" Emmett screamed. I just looked at him weirdly.

"Uh…sure?" My comment sounded more like a question.

"SO…" Emmett continued again. "Alice said she saw you with someone after the accident. But it was blurry. So! Who was this person miss Coral?" He pretended to scold me. "Alice says when its blurry, its usually one of the wolves from the reservation. Mind telling me who this is young lady?"

I smiled teasingly at him. "That's for _me_ to know and for _you_ to find out" I said mysterious. I skipped to the stairs. Jasper laughed.

Emmett guffawed. "Don't you dare walk away from me young lady, you get back here this instant! That's it! GO TO YOUR ROOM". He called.

I ignored him and turned to Jasper. "Your wife here is very annoying Mr. Cullen. She needs to shut her trap before I tackle her." Jasper and I chuckled.

"Be my guest." He sent waves of encouragement. I laughed and turned to look at Emmett's wide grin.

"Maybe later, I have to go back to Bella. She fainted and I brought her back." Emmett chuckled lightly as he dimmed into a soft expression.

"Same old Bella." He chuckled. Jasper was silent behind me and I didn't have to be empathic to know he was feeling sad and guilty.

It was very awkward at that moment. "Well, it's your home, so I don't need to tell you what to do. I'll be back soon." I promised and flew out of the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bella POV

I was waiting anxiously for Coraline to come back. Her note was still in my hand. There was so many questions that I wanted to ask. I mostly wanted to ask who was that guy who pulled her away. I know she didn't let him; she was reluctant. Who had the strength to do that though? He looked like one of the guys from La Push. But mostly, what did he say to her? And aren't the Quileute Indians and vampires supposed to be enemies?

I kept looking over to my alarm clock; waiting for her return. It was only 11:33. I sat up on my bed rocking back and forth. I was getting impatient. She still has a half an hour. But what do I know; maybe something came up.

I got off of my bed and ran downstairs. I took my hiking boots— it's a good thing I actually took some stuff from the store—and my jacket and went outside to my truck. I needed to go to my meadow again. But there was something in my head that was nagging me not to go. I shook it off and continued driving. Before I started heading in the woods, there were swooshing sounds from all over. I took a deep breath and decided it was the wind. I stepped in the dimmed forest, still looking around suspiciously. I had a feeling that I wasn't alone.

After an hour of tripping, I finally found my destination. I took a deep breath as the hole in my chest stretched itself out. I sighed; this was to never get old. I sunk to the ground and put my head between my knees. I suddenly had another Edward flashback:

"_How do you feel?" he asked. _

_I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."_

"_Put your head between your knees."_

_I tried hat, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears._

"_I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused. _

_I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."_

"_Hah! You're as white as a ghost—no, you're as white as_ me_!"_

"_I think I should have closed my eyes."_

"_Remember that next time."_

"_Next time!" I groaned._

_He laughed, his mood still radiant._

"_Show-off," I muttered._

"_Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly._

_And he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned m mind—it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to. _

_"I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused._

_"About not hitting trees, I hope."_

_"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."_

_"Show-off," I muttered again. _

_He smiled._

_"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again…_

I cringed away from the memory; the hole dug deeper. I will never forget that day no matter how hard I try. That was the day Edward first brought me here, and kissed me. I could still feel his icy marble lips on mine. I winced. He would never come back; he didn't want me. He didn't love me anymore.

I didn't realize I was crying until my vision was blurry. I tried wiping them away but they were impossible. Just then, through my blurry vision, I saw a tall figure stand about twenty feet away. It was a man. He looked hesitant. My vision started to clear up and I can see his figure. It couldn't be; Edward.

My mouth parted and my eyes grew wide. I forced myself to blink the remainder of my tears. If I blinked, he could be gone. To my surprise, he still remained there. I slowly stood up, not wanting to scare him off again.

"E-Edward?" My voice stuttered and broke. It thrilled me to say his name aloud.

He just stood there like a stone. He was staring at me with coal black eyes. He was thirsty. It appeared that he wasn't breathing. He took a deep breath and winced. "Bella, run as far as you can from me. Please just listen to me… I-I don't want to hurt you…" he spoke the words so quickly, I could barely listen. His voice was strained.

Although I hated to see him in pain, anger crept inside of me. Hurt me? He didn't want to _hurt_ me? "Excuse me? Did you just say you didn't want to _hurt _me!"? I laughed bitterly. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that? YOU ALREADY HURT ME EDWARD!" With that said, tears poured down my face again.

His face was twisted in guilt and agony. "…Please Bella, I'm begging you." He pleaded; I didn't know what to do. I suddenly knew what was happening, this was what Edward feared. He was the shark and I was the seal. My breath stopped short. He looked like he was going to snap. Edward tried to fight the thirst, but I knew that he would be defeated. I couldn't get my legs to work with my mind. My heart screamed at me to not go, Edward was right in front of me, my love…my life.

I was right, the thirst took over, and he crouched down looking like a lion and lunged at me.

"EDWARD NO!!" I heard a high-pitched voice. It sounded a lot like Coraline. As soon as she spoke the words I was thrown to a tree while Edward was pinned across from me. But soon, everything went black.

I woke up baffled. I felt lost; misplaced. Something happened and it was something bad. I still had yet to figure it out when it all came back to me, Coraline's frightened yet annoyed voice screaming his name, his blood-thirsty attack, hitting a tree; so much pain. But what was he doing here? Was I officially losing it? I shook my head to find out that it hurt terribly.

I stretched my arms out, bad idea. It was painful, very painful. I looked at my body, there were a couple of scrapes and cuts, but I couldn't see the source of the soreness. I stretched again and found that I had a headache and the ache was from my back. It wasn't until then when I noticed my surroundings.

I was in a strangely familiar room; only it looks like it hasn't been used in a few months. I was in the Cullen household, but not in his room. The walls that were left in this room was painted a pale yellow, it faced the west side of outside looking at part of the road and the beginning of the woods. The room was well organized, but there were tons of clothes and fashion drawings. This room had to belong to Alice, my old best friend.

I sighed and got up from the inappropriate bed and went downstairs. I didn't care with each step I made hurt like daggers. I was still uncertain about my "previous events". I highly doubted that Edward came back. Even if he did, he would still leave, I mean he almost attacked me! Not that I didn't do anything, I wouldn't care. What is a world without Edward Cullen's love? He still had my heart and never gave it back. But all of that didn't matter, he didn't want me nor did he love me. But what I was about to see next, I would have never seen this coming.

I walked into the living room expecting Coraline to rush to my side. Instead, what I saw broke my heart for several reasons. Edward was pacing furiously; his hands clutched his beautiful copper hair. After minutes of pacing, he would stop, scream and bang into the wall. The only thing I heard was a rock banging into a wall, leaving cracks as he slid down. If he were able to cry, there would be a pool of tears underneath him. All I could do was stare like an idiot. I urged to comfort him, to wrap my fragile arms around his stone body. I couldn't hold on to him; not only because of his iron strength but also because of his reaction. I was afraid. I knew from day one he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me. I was a weak, clumsy, uninteresting, stupid human girl. What was I thinking that lead me to believe that the Greek God before me could actually love me?

I felt a sob rise up through my chest, followed by endless tears. Edward's gaze lifted and held my eyes. There, I can see every emotion in his eyes; hurt, regret, guilt, sorrow, worry, self-hatred, anger, and a hint of love. What? Love? It couldn't be…

Edward slowly rose to his feet, carefully not to make me fear and hesitantly stepped towards me. He stopped until he was exactly a foot away. "Bella…" his voice was strained, but with sorrow this time. " I am so sorry." He whispered. His eyes burned with regret. I didn't like the space in between us, I wanted him to come closer, and I wanted to close the space in between us. I too, took a step forward, not speaking. I hung my head and closed my eyes, waiting for him to back away.

To my surprise, he didn't flinch or back away but instead; he came closer. His icy finger tilted my chin up and he smiled the famous crooked smile, I caught myself before hyperventilating. "Don't you think I had enough time without seeing your beautiful face. You have the name 'Bella' for a reason" Edward whispered to me. I blushed, probably five different shades. He chuckled lightly, his delicious breath splashing across my face. He leaned in and finally his marble lips met mine. Once again, he surprised me by deepening the kiss and I didn't realize I was moving backward until my back hit the wall. I barely flinched, even though it hurt like hell. I felt his body closing any space between us, for which I was thankful. Edward was my cure to everything, my medicine. Every dose of him would make me better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There you have it. I know, I made Edward come back early! SO what? I couldn't wait anymore! I know I didn't use Embry and Coraline in this chapter, but soon my friends, soon. PLEASE review! Tell me what you want in the next chapter! Bye -crescentmoonz**


	11. In Bloom

Embry POV

Coraline and Embry. Embry and Coraline. The sixteen-year-old werewolf and the…umm hundred-year-old vampire are meant to be. How weird does that sound? Out of all the girls to imprint on, it must be the one enemy, talk about Romeo & Juliet. But who am I to blame? Just thinking about her gives me chills. Her mysterious eyes, her flawless features, her full lips…Snap out of it Embry! She's the enemy; there is no _way _that I imprinted on a bloodsucker.

Ugh! I fell back on my bed. What am I going to tell the elders? What will they do? I need to get out of here to think! I jumped off of my bed and grabbed my raincoat.

"I'm going out mom". I called while I passed the kitchen.

"Another meeting?" my mom asked concerned.

"No…I just need to get fresh air." I replied.

"It's raining, though…anyways bring an umbrella."

"Sure thing ma." I called going out the door.

I grabbed the skateboard resting on the porch and made my way past the boarder line. All I could think of is Coraline. After the accident I didn't realize how thirsty she was. It was sickening having the girl you have feelings for has a huge craving for blood. I shudder just at the thought. After our little "skit" I saw her looking at Chief Swan's daughter. But she looked at her like she knew who and what she was. Of course, her boyfriend was one of the leeches. I felt a jolt of anger towards the leeches, including Coraline.

It wasn't long until I was at a playground near the woods. A familiar looking figure was sitting on a swing looking towards a small sand twister in front of her. My heart paused and restarted five times fast (if that was even possible) as I recognized who it was. Coraline looked up and met my gaze. The sand tornado ended immediately. I remembered what she could do. It still shocked me how vampires can have extra abilities. I shook my head.

Coraline threw me a small sheepish smile that was extravagant. What am I saying? Why am being all romantic and using 'big' words towards my feelings for this beautiful creature that drinks blood? I remembered that I was supposed to be angry and _not_ be in love with her. Anger washed over me and I took two long steps toward her. She was completely taken aback by my action and was confused. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked betrayed as she caught on to my stance. I was heart broken by her reaction and wanted so much to comfort her. I fought the urge to run up to her and cradle her in my arms. She is the enemy. Werewolves must kill vampires.

"Mood swings much?" She mumbled.

"Whatever blood-sucker. Don't think you can win me over." I replied coldly.

Her eyebrows furrowed once again and pouted a little. She was so adorable. "You came to _me_, dog. Not the other way around. I didn't ask for your sympathy or 'love'," I winced, that stung a little, "don't you remember, you _imprinted_ on me! How is this any of MY fault?" she screamed incredulously.

"I didn't imprint on you! It's impossible. YOU'RE THE FREAKING ENEMY. I can never love you! You were just as pretty as any other vampire." I half lied. It sounded like I was trying to tell myself that. As soon as I spoke those words, I regretted them. The look on her face was unbearable; her facial expression wore hurt, betrayal, and anger; like someone who punched her right across the face.

She took a step back and headed towards the forest. I was speechless. What more can I possibly say to her? I had to try, though.

"Wait…Coraline, I'm sor—" I tried to explain but before I can begin there was a fire circling me. I looked up at Coraline; she was frozen and her brows were furrowed in concentration. Her eyes were fixed on only me.

The fire was rising and closing in on me. I could only peek at her enough to see two other men who looked like the Cullen's trying to stop her.

"Coraline, enough! Stop Coraline." The blonde demanded, keeping a safe distance from her. The burly one was tugging on her, but she didn't even flinch.

"Coral! Come on, he's not worth it. We'll talk about it later. NOW Coraline." The bigger one complained.

Within a second I was lifted off the ground. I realized no one lifted me up. The fire was still on the ground but I was in the sky! I looked at Coraline who glared at me with her left arm half stretched toward me. Was she doing this? It felt like I was being held.

"You. Will. Never. Talk. Like. That. To. Me. _Again._" She ordered; her voice filled with authority. "You got it dog?" She tightened her hold on me, which hurt very badly. I nodded weakly. "ANSWER ME."

"YES!" I gasped. Next thing I knew, I was flung to the ground. I looked up to look at her face. I made her so angry. She wasn't there. No one was there. Just then it started pouring. There was a very loud, angry thunderbolt, which made me jump. I got up slowly off the ground and just stood there, looking at the forest. I didn't notice I was quivering until I exploded into a wolf. I ran into the woods. Rage spread through my veins. How dare she! I let a small, little girl like that control me! AND she was the enemy? I don't think so! Oh stupid, _stupid_, what was I thinking?

Her smell was lingering all over the forest. The other two went another path. I was going to kill her, like I was meant to. What the hell, man! I followed the scent until it left Forks. She was going north, past Port Angeles, she didn't leave the state. _Thank the heavens!_ I thought; my mom would kill me if I were late for dinner. I ran back down to La Push to collect a new set of clothes. This shouldn't take long, but her powers might be. I shrugged the thought off; I can take her. I decide to wait until after midnight to take her down.

**Coraline POV **

How_ dare_ he! How could he? Ugh! Such a traitor! Why, why did I freaking trust him? So stupid, Coraline; get your thoughts together. I was pacing in circles through the forest. Jasper and Emmett were watching my every movement. I felt guilty for putting Jasper through what I am feeling, though. Why should I care? It's not my fault he can feel what others do!

I glanced at Jasper from the corner of my eyes. He was rubbing his temples while looking at the ground. Emmett was watching me like a hawk, arms crossed.

"I knew we should've made Alice come." He mumbled. Ugh, such a child!

I couldn't take anymore of this. I ran out of the forest wanting to be alone. I guess Jasper sensed it because they didn't follow. I should really make it up to them. I ran past the Port Angeles airport as I was thinking of ways to make it up to them. I stopped when the sign said 'Welcome to Seattle'.

I pushed the rain away from me as I hid in the bushes of the nearest hotel. I demolished my clothing enough. I walked onto the sidewalk causing a lot of people to stare at me. I was walking past this group of teenagers. The girls of the group gave me glares while the boys whistled and called out to me. I smiled inwardly. If only they knew I was older than their great grandparents.

One of the boys grabbed my arm after a few minutes of walking away from the group. He immediately dropped his grip after feeling my skin. I whipped my head in his direction and gave him a deathly glare. He backed away quickly and ran to the group. I was in _no_ mood for idiots!

I went into the hotel only to be gawked at from everyone. What is this, the first day of school? Whatever I just need to be away from Forks. Whatever it takes. I'll go back in a couple of days. I wasn't going to keep Edward from worrying. I'm so happy he decided to stay, even after what happened. But what was I going to use my favor for now?

I walked up to the counter, giving the young man a warm smile. I locked my eyes with him, forcing him to look at me. "Uh, w-welcome to Oakwood Bellevue. How may I help y-you?" The guy stuttered.

"Hello, I would like to book a studio for a couple of days, you know, business trip," I shook my head slowly, "as you can see, the rain doesn't really help."

He checked out my body and I fought the urge to throw him to a wall. I plastered on a huge smile. He smiled also. "Yes, um, your room is 103. Enjoy your stay" he winked at me. If vampires could actually throw up, I know I would. He gave me my card and said I can pay when I leave. I practically ran to my room and opened the door. I took a deep breath and went straight to a lounge chair.

It was about 1:30 in the morning when I smelled mutt. Oh no, someone found me. Who would be stupid enough to actually give him a key card? My thoughts vanished when I heard the door open. WHAT? What kind of world do we live in? What if he didn't even know me and was an axe murderer?

A very frustrated Embry walked through the door. He was looking around until he met my gaze. His cold black eyes gave away hate as he glared at me.

"You think I'll let a little _leech_ hurt me?" He spat. At this point he was closing the space in between us. He looked like a killer. I wasn't going to admit it but I was actually afraid. He took me by the neck and held me in the air. I looked down in fear. Was this really the end for me? Is he really going to kill me? I forgot how to use my powers. I couldn't concentrate. Embry rattled me a little and tightened his grip. It really hurt. I didn't want to show it, I was strong. I can handle this. His nails dug in easily through my marble skin. I couldn't take it I whimpered and sobbed.

His heart rate sped up, but I do not know why. But the next I felt were boiling lips attached to mine. I was still in Embry's arms. It took me a minute to process that he was kissing me. A spark shot through me as the pleasure swooped in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He released one of his arms to cradle my right leg and wrap it around his waist while the other tightened around my waist. I wrapped my other leg around his waist. He backed me into the wall and took off his shirt revealing his abs. His lips met mine again roughly as he walked the other way towards the bed. The kissed deepened until we reached the bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sorry, it's a little shorter than what I usually write. And I am not writing anymore about this specific topic if you know what I mean. Rated 'T' for TEEN. Lol. Review por favor!**


	12. Fallen Angel

Hello peoples! I know I didn't update in like 100 years I'm so sorry I was caught up in regents and finals and projects. I find myself wishing to be back in London so I don't have to take New York's regents=[, I have Spanish regents next Tuesday. Anyway here's chapter 12. Sorry…unfortunately I do not own Twilight but I do own this story and Coraline Masen!Edward POV

I have my love back; I had my heart. Bella is in my arms again. I looked at the angel in my arms. She was in a deep sleep. It wouldn't be long until the talking would begin. Her skin was so warm and soft. Her heartbeat was continuing the same pattern. I inhaled deeply. The fire in my throat rose. Ah, I've missed this too much.

I was rocking in Bella's chair with her in my arms. I wish this moment would never end. What really was in my head was when I almost attacked her. Jasper would have literally died if he saw the guilt and pain I felt. I was shocked that I couldn't control the lust and desire of her scent that attracted the monster side. I thought I've tamed him. I had to leave. Coraline forced me to stay. And I didn't have the strength to leave Bella again let alone that one time. She believed me! How? Her expression was unbearable and I was tempted to scoop her up and tell her that she will come. I couldn't do that to her.

How did Coraline stop me from attacking though? I remember flying backwards like I was thrown, though she didn't touch me. It all came back to me then. In New York, she explained her powers, to control water substances and control fire. I wonder if she can expand her powers further. Speaking of Coraline, where was she? I saw glimpses of her mind; she thought of one of the Quileute boys, but why?

I decided I would deal with it later. Right now all I cared about was Bella. I am guessing that the move made things worse for her. I recall seeing her sit on the rock in the meadow. There was no life in her eyes. She might as well be a walking corpse, like us. She would definitely pass for a vampire if it weren't for her heartbeat and blood circulation. She was pale and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my 108 years of living. Losing her would be the death of me. I was quickly interrupted by the shifts and fidgeting of Bella's body.

"Edward…" she squeaked, "please, please don't leave…" Bella said clearly. Tears streamed down her cheek and sobs broke through my chest. Even when I'm back, she thinks I'm still gone. I was with her for three days already. Charlie would soon know, though.

"I won't my love. I'll stay with you forever." I whispered back, my voice breaking twice. I wondered, Bella won't live forever though, unless…NO! No, I will not take away her life! I quickly rid the thought from my head. I couldn't do that to her, she didn't deserve it; she deserves much more. I tightened my grip on her. When she will die, I will join her. I got up with her and opened the window lightly so Charlie wouldn't hear and leaped out with Bella in my arms. Charlie would go to work early so he wouldn't interrupt her rest. I sprinted back to the mansion with a fallen angel in my arms. I promised myself she wouldn't leave my sight and that is exactly why she is coming with me.

Bella POV

I woke up in Edward's room. I thought I was alone, but I rose up from bed with wide eyes. Edward was changing his shirt. I let my eyes wander to the perfect muscles of his back. My breathing hitched and my heart sped up. Great, he's a vampire; surely he knows that I am peeping. He turned around with a smirk on his face and the shirt on his shoulders still. I blushed furiously.

"Good morning, love." He greeted, his voice silky and welcoming.

"Uh…hi?" I was snapped out of it when he fixed his shirt. I looked back into his eyes and was lost again in his now butterscotch eyes. He chuckled as he walked towards me.

"Like what you see?" He teased. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, which of course, made my heart skip a beat. "Never gets old." He muttered to himself. I smiled.

"I should probably get back to Charlie, he thinks I am sleeping over with Coraline. When are you guys making your 'Grand Entrance' back to Forks?

He grimaced. "We were planning on it tomorrow, when the rest of us come back."

I cupped the side of his face; I didn't like to see Edward act sad. He leaned into it. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Things will be back to normal in no time." I lied. Deep down in my heart, there was worry and hurt that he might leave me again if something happened.

He saw right through my lie. "I'm not leaving you…ever. I will stay with you for the rest of your life." I was horrorstruck, for the rest of _my_ life? NO! I did not want that! I want to stay with him forever! How dare he? I snatched my hand away from his face. He immediately jumped back, hurt and rejection all over his face. This weakened me but I was mad and had to speak out.

"For the rest of my life? Are you serious? You're not going to turn me! Why not? After all that we've been through together, you're going to leave me _human_!" I snapped.

Edward looked taken aback. "I'm not going to turn you into a monster, Bella! I am not going to damn your soul, too! Not yours, Bella, please don't ask me for that."

"WHAT? Didn't you and the rest of the Cullen's just PROVE to me that you are not monsters? Or you don't want to be with me forever…" I trailed off hurt.

"Isabella Marie Swan you look at me right now" Edward demanded, authority leaking through his controlled voice. I glanced from the corner of my eye. "I want your full attention." I turned to him surprised he was just one inch away from me. "I love you with everything I have left. Don't ever doubt that. Do you still love me?" He waited for my response tensely.

I couldn't believe it; he asked me do I _love him_. Well if I didn't the past three days meant nothing. I was offended that he would even ask that. I'm sure 'I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH EDWARD CULLEN' was written repeatedly across my face. "OFCOURSE I AM! Since you left, the pain you left me was…indescribable but one thing that you'll never EVER change in your existence is my love for you! I am madly in _LOVE_ with you Edward Cullen! And there's nothing you can do about th—"

I was interrupted by cold, marble, yet soft lips crashing on my own. This kiss was definitely the best yet. Not nearly as careful as any other kisses that we shared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my fingers in his beautiful hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist trying to pull me closer if that was possible.

We were in opposite roles; Edward attacked my lips and I had to pull back for air. I laughed remembering when Edward first kissed me. His eyes held excitement and relief in them. I laughed again.

"I love you." I said to him looking straight into his eyes, no hesitation whatsoever.

"As I you, my Bella." He replied simply. He shifted and sighed looking as if he were going to talk. "Bella…you do know that I love you and never will stop. What I said in the forest…" I closed my eyes tightly and looked away from his gaze, trying to forget "… I lied, about everything. There was no distractions, I want and love you endlessly. I just…I just wanted for you to have a normal human life and experience how great it is."

I opened my eyes and turned to him again. "What if fate brought us here because I'm not supposed to be human?" I challenged hoping he would get the hint.

He sighed, "You're never going to give up are you." That shocked me; I was expecting for an outburst or an argument but was he giving in? My heart sped up.

His eyes widened, "I never said I was giving in so quickly. I just meant because you want this so badly and you don't see what you're giving up. You don't need a _vampire_ to hold you back in life."

I felt the need to debate. "If you hadn't already noticed, if it weren't for the 'vampire' than the _human_ would be loooong dead by now, don't ya think?" I challenged. I know I had him there. All the flashbacks hurried to me

_I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard and odd sound…Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes…two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the large van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body._

And then…

"_There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me._

"_Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."…_

"_Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But I was right about the dry throat—no volume._

_Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road—_this_ car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me. _

"_Get in," a furious voice commanded._

And _then_…(**Actually I really wanted him to not suck the venom out but too late huh?)**

_I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted._

"_Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror…_

"_See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of fire._

"_Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained._

"_I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."…_

"_Edward!" I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I can see his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain…_

I snapped back into reality and Edward was staring at me like a free movie.

"I didn't think of that like the fool that I am. I am so very sorry, love. To think that you'll ever survive without me." He teased when he said the last sentence and gave me the smiled.

I grinned widely. Only then I realized that I hadn't seen Coraline since three days ago. "Where's Coraline?"

Edward's expression turned into one of embarrassment and disgust and uncomforted. "Uh… she's been with Embry…" he looked around.

Realization hit me straight in the head. "Oh… OH, _OH_ my, didn't need to hear that." I said disgusted. Edward looked at me, his face mirroring my own.

"Yeah" he said slowly. "Oh, I think it is fair that you have your stuff back." Changing the subject and getting off the couch and threw me on his back.

"Really?" I asked elated. My presents! I almost forgot about them. "Where did you put them? I asked wearily, not wanting Edward to enter his chagrin state again.

Edward chuckled, but I can tell that his face twisted a bit in sadness. "They never left your room, Bella, I know I was being childish but they were yours. I put them in your floorboards."

My eyes widened. "THAT'S WHY MY FLOOR BOARD SQUEAKS ALL OF A SUDDEN." Oh, if he didn't give away my gifts, and I ripped out the stereo in my car… uh oh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it, Chapter 12. I am sorry I didn't update, but I will update probably this weekend if I have time. On Saturday I will be kind of busy and then I have to watch Harper's Island of course! Review people! I am aiming to get at least 65. So yeah, this chapter really didn't have a meaning to it, just Edward and Bella catching up. The next chapter will be in Coraline/Embry POV and the RETURN OF THE CULLENS!!!! Please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. Here I'll place a poll.**

**Coraline's love life gets mixed in with the Volturi with an action packed scene.**

**Coraline meets the Cullen's and faces self conflict**

**More Jacob and the pack**

**More of the Cullens' (Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett)**

**Or Edwards and Coraline's favor issue in hand**

**Review and put your answer.**


	13. Fully Alive

………………………………………………………………………………………

Coraline POV

What have I done? Why am I so _stupid?_ He's a werewolf! Why? WHY? How could I? That was stupid and foolish and…and…

_UGH, _I thought, stopping from walking back and forth from my hotel room, _I reek of dog!_ I all but scrambled to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and took of my robe. I couldn't even look at my reflection. Disgusting! I'm fifteen—okay maybe about seven times older than that—that's just plain wrong!

I hissed as the lava-like water hit my body, reliving all the pains of every scar. Each scar held a traumatic memory. Like the scar that resembled a comet on my wrist, October 1918 in Springfield, Massachusetts; the first time fire flicked from underneath my chin unknowingly, I thought a random candle spark shot out. Or the scar that resembled a spider web on my wrist; August 9th, 1918 in Guilderland, New York, where I passed a lake and the currents arose like a hurricane and charged at me like arrows and I threw my arms in front of me to protect myself. Of course, these scars are barely visible to human eyes.

…Or the most memorable scar, I glanced at the back of my left wrist, analyzing the gash that went past my shoulder blade and curved to the back of my neck creating an intricate design. The image of those bottomless eyes gauging my reaction, and I could feel his words sweep past me, reliving the pain he caused. It was in Franklin, Maine on November 21st, 1918.

No more, please no more, I…I can't take it anymore. Kill me!

_I paced back and forth in the abandoned wooden cabin. A blood-sucking LEACH! What I know is that I cannot be of human species. Mother would be disgusted…_

_Mother…Father…Edward…_

_I screamed, expecting tears that'll never find my chin. "YOU KNOW SOMETIMES A YOUNG LADY NEEDS TO CRY!" I yelled at nothing. _

_Alone. Isolated. No man to love and cherish me as a person instead of looking at me hungrily in a way that I am too young to understand. Too have my cheeks flushed from a shy and handsome boy trying to win my heart and to have my heart race when his face would be inches from my own._

_Then I heard hesitating footsteps approaching and a beating heart and the smell of lilies. No._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" A young female voice called. Her voice was hoarse like she just escaped something and she was limping from what I could hear. And then she came into the cabin, searching frantically with unseeing eyes. I could see her from the light of the full moon through the cracks of the cabin. She was beautiful with flawless caramel skin and long red hair that went to the top of her thighs. I also noticed her eyes were blocked with a thick coloring of pale blue. She was blind. _

_I didn't know what to do. She was definitely the best-scented human I've ever smelled. Venom dripped from my teeth. No! I shook my head and stepped backward toward the wall. "Get away from me" I choked out. I would not dare breath. I will not allow myself anywhere near this girl._

_She sighed in relief at the sound of my voice until she heard my warning. "Excuse me? My apologies ma'am but I need your help," she cried out "These men were chasing me, and I heed your warning however you must first help me call the police or something!" Her voice was strained and it wasn't till then when I saw that she was grabbing her left wrist in her hand and scarlet liquid streaked her arm and hand. _

_I sucked in any breath I can take as fast as I can. "I am very sorry, but I cannot help for I am dangerous to linger upon. You must leave…quickly." At this point, my back was against the cold, wooden wall, holding for dear life._

_The girl was frantic. "Please, just one call to the police! Look, I've been kidnapped a couple of days ago from these people in cloaks! You must inform the police before its too late, I've already escaped! My name is Aradia Co—"_

_There was a loud bang on the door that made me wince and the girl named Aradia fled to where I was. My eyes went wide and began to protest but there was another loud bang and the door was broke open. _

_"Knock, knock," a cold, deadly voice sang. A huge man barged in holding a dark cloak looking directly at Aradia. His black hair was cut short like any other man I've seen and his eyes…his eyes were a really dark crimson—much darker than mine. I smelled about three others of his kind. And I soon realized that I was one of this man's species. My eyes narrowed automatically at the light being brought in after days of staying in the dark cabin. I felt my body instinctively crouch down in a protective stance in front of Aradia and something rumble in my throat. What the…?_

_The big man laid his evil eyes on mine and widened in surprise. "Well, well, look what we have here," He said appraisingly to himself. "Hey guys! Take a look at this newborn. I can sense the power in this one!" He called._

_What is this man speaking of? Me?_

_I took a chance to peek at Aradia over my shoulder to see that she was curled up into a ball on the floor trembling. My insides tightened. I needed to protect her from whoever these people were. I was one hundred percent sure of that._

_Just then the other three people filed in. Two of them looked identical and younger than me. One was a boy and one was a girl, both the same height and looked almost exactly the same except the girl had slightly longer hair. They looked adorable yet their eyes were the same as the big guy. And after they came in, the most gorgeous creature I laid my eyes on ducked through the threshold. Was it me or did my non-beating heart just beat?_

_I froze in place. Everything went in slow motion after that. His crimson eyes held lost emotions and there was something in his eyes that connected us. His eyes caught sight of mine and the right corner of his perfectly shaped mouth tilted upward. I took this chance to notice the perfection of his features, from his pale olive skin to his high cheekbones and to his wild darkened hair that caught up to his shoulders. He was well built but not too much like his friend over here. Speaking of, what is he do—_

_In that moment, a large hand covered my mouth and throat. And once again, my back was against the wall. _

_"Can't slack off, little girl," he scolded, "I hear you have some great talent. Come on now, let's see it." He waited. My kicks didn't even make contact with his knee. Who was he? Who ARE these people? What do they want?_

_When I didn't speak, he shook me a little. "You're blocking off her lungs from breathing dimwit!" A deadly yet _very_ attractive voice called. I peered up from under my lashes to see the beautiful man striding toward the three of us. I almost forgot, Aradia! I turned my head out of the big man's grip and focused on the limp figure on the floor. She must have passed out. Damn it!_

_It turns out I didn't really have to struggle to get out of the guy's grip. "Let…me…go!" I pushed his chest and did a roundhouse kick straight to his chest. He flew to the other side of the cabin. Without pausing I turned and lunged for the next guy, which happened to be the gorgeous guy. He put up quite a fight but nothing I couldn't handle. _

_"Jane!" he called. I glanced up at the small girl coming toward me. I smirked; she had to be about nine at least. But before I could finish him off, a sharp pain went through my body, paralyzing me, I screamed. It was like a piercing. Help…_

_Make it stop! Please! I collapsed on top of the man, helpless. Before I could even attempt to move, I was grabbed by an eager hand and thrown toward the opposite end of the cabin. I felt the wood break behind me and landed on the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't really hurt. _

_A skin prickled as I heard the scream of Aradia. I had to get to her. I took a gulp of fresh air and barged back in to my cabin. The girl named Jane was hovering Aradia as the other boy was stalking towards her. No one was even looking toward me. Quickly, I pounced on Jane, twisting her arm backward and folding it on her back. I held her down with one knee and kicked her twin brother with my right leg. Instantly, I was ripped off Jane and kneed in the stomach. I lost my breath and instinctively, I took another breath, only to be invaded by the mouth-watering smell of lilies. Aradia's pulse was beating so fast and invitingly. I felt my eyes darken with blood lust. No Coraline, snap out of it!_

_I hadn't realized that I pushed everyone away and was heading toward Aradia like a panther stalking its pray. Coraline! NO! Aradia looked around desperately trying to find a clue of some sort. I froze, no, NO! She's…._

_I kneeled down in front of her and tilted my head. She wouldn't have to know. If I just leaned in two more feet…warm liquid suppressing my bitter thirst. _

_"Who do you think you are little girl?" a dangerous voice asked above me. I got aggravated and scowled at the voice. I wasn't in the mood. The pulse called to me. I stood up but didn't turn around. I kept my eyes on the frantic blind girl before me. _

_I straightened my back, inhaled the girl's scent and let my predator instincts take over. _

_"Oh no you don't!" I felt a sharp pain but this time physically, from my wrist to the back of my neck. My left arm fell onto the ground. I stood there frozen, staring at it. _

_I fell onto my knees. How? But…_

_I turned my head to find a gorgeous face inches from mine. His eyes looked pained yet satisfied and dangerous._

_"Now before your arm goes back in place, we're gonna have a talk you and I, got it?" he hissed. He didn't wait for a response for he continued. "My name is Demetri, the first gentleman to greet you over there is Felix, you already know Jane and the quiet one is Alec. You're Coraline, if I am correct, am I not?"_

_I nodded, still wide eyed. I only saw his face it blocked my whole vision. Demetri stared intently at me as if telling me to not speak at all. "You have a very special gift, as I am told. You may not be informed yet, but we will fix that, won't we Felix?" He grinned darkly._

_Felix laughed in the background. "Yeah, ha, she'd be perfect for the guard. She's a feisty one, too. I like em' feisty." He said disturbingly. I bit back the urge to throw him to a tree. _

_Demetri's grinned wiped off quickly and he glared at Felix. "Don't you dare try it…she's mine." He looked at me and smiled wildly yet his eyes only held kindness and possibly protectiveness. I was unbelievably confused at that moment but just stared blankly at him as if I were hypnotized. "Anyways, you fellows get a head start. We got to get rid of the human and I have to uh…persuade the newborn to accompany us…if you understand."_

_My eyes widened in surprise and anger. Did he…? _

_UGH! Men! Filthy, disgusting, vile creatures! _

_Felix chuckled while the twins were fighting off smiles. I suppressed the shudder waiting to strike._

_Once the others were gone, Demetri looked back to me, everything was gone; the hatred, the evil glint in his eye. All there was was gentleness and shame. "I'm sorry…for all of this happening on short notice without any warning. We knew the human would come to the cabin and they just wanted to see what you'd be like if you were riled up. You're going to have an extraordinary power you know that?_

_I swallowed. Why does everyone keep talking about this power? I tilted my head in confusion. His eyes were piercing and I just had to look away. I looked at Aradia; whose chest rose higher every time breathed. My eyelids drooped. I inhaled her scent and swallowed my venom. I heard a sigh and looked back at Demetri, who still stared at me. I was really uncomfortable. _

_"You're very beautiful, and there's something different about you that just intrigues me." He reached out toward my neck, where it still burned from the…umm…well when I had my arm amputated. I looked at my left arm, not realizing when or how it came back together. I glanced at the back of it and saw a scar that reached beyond my sight. Whoa. But that wasn't the word to describe what came next. When his hand came in contact with my neck, there was a little connection; it felt almost like a zap of electricity. I jumped backward defensively and he sat there motionlessly with his hand still in midair. We were both stunned out of our mind. What an understatement. _

_"What did you do?!" I shouted at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I started trembling. _

_"N-nothing, I promise! That must've been your gift." He looked as if that was what he was telling himself but didn't believe it. _

_Demetri stood up cautiously and took one step toward me carefully as if I were a wild animal. I stumbled backward, unaware of my surroundings. "Leave me alone…don't come near me, Demetri!" I warned. "Aradia," I called still staring at Demetri, "go for the door and I'll try to help you find your way back." _

_Without any hesitation, Aradia shot up and ran for the door. Demetri was about to lung at her but…somehow the wind blew him just as I was about to attack him. Wha--?_

_"Wait!" Demetri called, struggling to get up. But I was already out the cabin, steadying Aradia, running as fast as my feet would let me. "I'll find you Coraline! I promise you that!"_

_Once a safe distance away, Aradia collapsed on the forest floor and her heart was beating—fast. And once again I felt my feet moving toward her without any control. It wasn't until I my throbbing teeth cut through her skin that I gained control. But I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Warm liquid filled my body; I felt it slowly go down my chest all the way down to my toes. I shuddered to a stop and Aradia was limp once again but this time, there was no heartbeat. _

_When I realized what I've done I screamed and sobbed until but sobs became whimpers of help and I got up and ran and ran and ran and as I was running I could've sworn I saw flames behind me…_

Why hasn't he come back? What is he waiting for? I shuddered. It doesn't matter anymore I have Embry. That's all I need. But I couldn't rid myself of the nasty feeling that something was bound to happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **I am so sorry. I haven't updated since June. A lot of things happened, good and bad. But now I'm back and I will not disappoint. So this chapter is about Coraline and her love life. Next will definitely be about the Cullen's and the favor issue and what not. Sorry again and love you guys and REVIEWS!**


	14. Breathe Today

**BPOV**

_Red eyes. _

_Red eyes everywhere._

_Black figures inched toward me, their red eyes smoldering. One figure, a few inches taller than me, stalked gracefully in my direction with a slow yet deadly pace. At first, I thought it was Victoria finally going to kill me but it wasn't. It was too dark to identify anyone but I could tell this figure was a female._

_I had no idea where I was. Outside or in, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I was surrounded. By now, the creature was a few centimeters away. From what I could see in the darkness, the figure's mouth opened as if to talk. Her impossibly red eyes were still watching me with a predator glint._

"_Bella." The voice sang. The voice was a little deeper than a normal girl, but still feminine and seductive as she stepped closer. I knew that voice._

_And as if that were what I needed all along for light to shine, a bright light suddenly shone the area and all the figures were gone except for one. _

_She was still in the same spot in front of me. I took time to glance around me and saw I was in a white room—a very white room. There was no furniture except for a single white twin bed that looked uncomfortable. There was also a door that seemed far away. The walls, floors, ceilings, lights, everything was shockingly white. I could here the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above. _

"_Bella," Coraline sang again, "what's wrong?" She tilted her head to one side, her long dark bronze hair shifting next to her. There was no concern in her voice. Her face looked blanked of emotion. But that wasn't what made my eyes go wide._

_Coraline's eyes were a color that wasn't exactly green or hazel or gray, it was a mixture of all three. Her face had dry blood over it and her hair was crusted with blood and was in disarray. I looked down at her attire in horror. _

_Her feet were bare and looked bruised and dirty from running. My eyes slowly raked upward, taking in her legs that looked very weak at the moment. And like a corny horror movie, I gasped as my eyes moved to look at her torso. _

_She had a hospital gown on that was smeared with blood and right where here stomach was, was a gaping hole that I can fit my whole arm in. My eyes widened in alarm. _

_"Coraline? What…on earth?" I managed to breathe out. _

_Coraline froze looked down at her torso and looked up at me eyes wide in shock and collapsed. Blood started to sear underneath her body. There was a guttural noise coming from her throat and she coughed up a pool of blood, covering her chin and slowly making its way down her neck._

_Coraline looked up at me from the now red floor. "Whatever you…do, don't…run…she'll follow you…" she managed to squeeze out in between spasms of blood. _

I jumped out of my bed. I was sweating all over. My heart was beating frantically. That dream was too real. I shook my head from side to side, clearing the image of Coraline all bloody and a hole in her stomach. I searched my room to make sure no one was there. I checked the alarm clock—it was 6:47am. I rushed to the closet picking out a pair of Levi's and a dark blue solid t-shirt. I took a quick 5-minute shower, brushed my teeth, ate a bagel and put on my rain boots and grabbed my jacket. Within fifteen minutes I was in the Forks High School parking lot.

Now all I had to do was sit and wait for the silver Volvo and the black motorcycle to show and I could actually take a breath.

About five minutes later, I heard the rev of a motorcycle and looked up from the still damaged radio to the bike. Coraline had a silver helmet on and was wearing big sunglasses—the kind you'd see in the 80s with the thick frames and reflective lens. Just out of paranoia, I looked to her torso to find any gaping hole, and unsurprisingly, I didn't. Instead I saw a black leather jacket over a punk like hood sweater, which was over a black t-shirt. I let out a sort of giggle.

She drove the motorcycle over my way and expertly swung around and skidded to a stop right next to my truck. She inclined her head and gave a sly lopsided smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back—she looked too much like Edward.

"They're going to be late, they call it 'Grand Entrance' for a reason." Coraline laughed and took off her helmet and sunglasses. She ran her hands through her perfect hair and I swear I saw boys to stop and gawk. Before I could ask, she said, "I didn't meet all of them yet, if that's what you wanted to ask."

I chuckled. "Yeah, they have to be center of attention." I sighed and averted my gaze to a nearby tree.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Coraline asked and I shuddered a little. Memories of my dream flooded back to me.

"Nothing important, just a stupid dream. Really its nothing." I said trying to pass as nonchalant. Coraline looked like she was about to urge me but didn't.

"Look, I know there is a lot going on, but it will get better," She sighed "but Edward is back. And although things won't ever be the same, it's a good thing. You two have things to fix and talk about, but the best part is you can start over again. Think of it as a New Year's Resolution. Just like me. I have a human family back in New York, they're probably worrying so much about me, I mean I never called them and I'm pretty sure they checked to see this 'Earth Science club' is a fake. I really wish I didn't have to go back but I have to fix things and don't even get me started on Emb—oops! Never mind!" She cut off.

Wow. That was the longest speech that Coraline has ever made. Emb? I shook my head; better to not find out.

"Come on," Coraline said quickly before I could open my mouth, "lets get to class." She was over to the driver's side in an instant and swung open my door. "Don't want to be late, do we now?"

"Sure, sure," was all I could say before I was dragged through the crowd and into the cafeteria.

* * *

**Coraline POV**

It was the end of 4th period when I smelt the familiar scent of Edward, Jasper and Emmett and two others. When the bell rang I all but dragged Bella out of her seat. And of course people were staring.

"Come on, let's go to my locker really quick." I urged Bella, towing her out of her seat. I could tell from how her heartbeat quickened at my urgency that she knew. She nodded rapidly.

We walked down the hallway toward the exit of the school. To look normal, I picked any random locker and opened it easily, the lock breaking off. I avoided all the pictures of girls and boys and CDs and pretended that I was searching for something. Bella was quiet walking up next to me.

I shut and fixed the locker and pushed her outside. I spun around, elation circulating my body. Bella's heart rate was still fast and I could tell that she was trying to compose herself. "This is it." Was all she said with suppressed emotion in her tone.

"This is it." I repeated. I suppose know one knew yet that this would mean my stay here in Forks is almost over. I might as well tell her. I sighed. "Bella, you know since the Cullen's are back and now that you're protected again, I have to leave. Not today, but soon." I grimaced.

Her smile turned somber. "I didn't really think of that. I really wish you didn't have to go. And although I haven't known you long, I feel like you're my older little sister." She laughed. I grinned.

"Okay. Game plan. You have to look shocked and well you know. He's going to try to talk to you but you have to be reluctant for a while. He'll most likely ravish you in all good things and spoil you until you feel like a princess and take him back—just like those really cheesy teen movies all these youngsters seem to be into nowadays. Ha." I joked.

"And you have to meet your brother for the first time in your 'sixteen years' of living." Bella countered back at me.

I shook my head and chuckled. Putting my arm through hers as we headed for the cafeteria.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella asked suddenly. I turned my head to look down at her. She chewed her lip.

"You already did but yeah, shoot."

She hesitated. "Well I actually have two. First question is: Why do your eyes turn red when your mad?" She looked up at me.

I looked down at the floor. "You remember when I told you about my powers. Even after eighty-seven years I haven't been able to fully control them nor do I know the extent of them. So even if I get the least bit angered, it triggers the spark where my powers originated. It's a great effort, but I try to stay as calm as possible. How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I had a dream." She answered simply. Her eyes said more but when I asked she said nothing. By then we rounded the corner to the cafeteria when I smelt it. I stopped dead in my tracks and restrained Bella from walking.

It wasn't the Cullen's scent and it wasn't the wolves. It was the scent I noticed anywhere, the scent that haunted me.

Demetri.

"Bella, go to the cafeteria." I ordered, my voice sounding hoarse. When she stood there, I said more clearly, "now!"

Bella looked at me, fear overtaking her face but complied. But as she darted toward the cafeteria door, Demetri was there before she can get to the door. His appearance hasn't changed since I last saw him but now, he wasn't wearing any robes; he was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Bella gasped and turned. Demetri smirked and grabbed her arm.

In less than a half a second I was in front of Bella and ripped his grip from her. Demetri didn't seem to be surprised but he paused and his breath hitched. He looked at me, and again I felt the intensity of his eyes as he looked at me. He shifted my grip on his wrist so he was holding mine.

"Coraline. I wasn't lying when I said I would find you. You are still the aggressive feisty female who I am very appealed by. I smoothly came closer to me so our bodies were almost touching. "Although I do love the tough girl look on you better, it suits you."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I demanded, unfazed. I tore my wrist free. I twirled around and started walking toward the way we came from knowing he would follow. I pushed Bella to the door.

This of course was to Demetri's interest. "Does she know?" He arched an eyebrow. I shook my head and made sure Bella went through the doors.

"That's not what I heard you two talking about" and he turned to where Bella had gone.

"No!" I whispered loudly and blocked his way. Our faces were an inch apart and our upper bodies were twisted around each other. We stood like that for a few seconds, staring and memorizing each other, daring each other to take action.

In a fluid movement, Demetri had me corned against the wall. He grabbed my wrists and held them on either side of my head. He leaned in close, looking in my eyes the whole time. "You know, I was shocked to discover that you're a human lover, Especially to find that you eat animals. And to tell a _mundane_ of our existence? Well sweetheart, you know what we have to do, don't you?"

I stood in silence glaring at him.

"You had no idea I kept track of you, did you? You knew eventually our reunion would come and still you choose to keep making trouble. Maybe, the Volturi will overlook that and see your extraordinary powers. They are very seductive." He leaned closer so that his lips were brushing mine. I shivered.

When I didn't say anything he sighed. "Well then again, we do have a witness to your human interaction and exposure--three actually, if the third is to be persuaded. And I do believe you know him?"

I was speechless. I couldn't respond in any way. I was too entranced by him and I couldn't believe the closeness. Electricity was everywhere our skin met. He smiled against my mouth, and my eyes drooped.

"You are mine, Coraline, and no one else's." He said slowly and seriously. "I will not let you go this time." His voice was very hypnotic and I just stared longingly at him. He paused for a few minutes. "We should leave. Aro will be restless."

I nodded and he grinned again. "Now say goodbye to dear Eddie and the rest of the clan."

"Goodbye." I spoke lowly but loud enough the Cullen's would hear. Why wasn't he coming? _Big brother? …_

Demetri put a hand on the small of my back and led me into the cafeteria earning silence and stares from the students of Forks High. I glanced quickly at the Cullen table noticing Edward, Jasper, Emmett and two other females whom I expected from description to be Rosalie and Alice; wearing the same wide-eyed tensed expression of alarm, rage, betrayal and heartbreak.

And although I didn't see Bella, I knew hers was fear. I looked down the rest the way to the door and Demetri and I headed for my motorcycle.

_I'm so sorry Embry._


End file.
